ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO
by andrwkarla
Summary: UNA CUASI HUMANA, UN CUASI ÁNGEL, EL AMOR SURGIRÁ DE ESTOS DOS SERES, PODRÁN ALCANZAR LA FELICIDAD.
1. Chapter 1

Chicas esto es un fic pequeñito para esta época ya saben no es de terror, pero es alusivo a la época de Halloween.

CAPITULO 1

ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO.

Erase una vez, hay no puedo iniciar así esta historia, lo único que puedo decir que cuando el amor es verdadero, puede ser el arma más fuerte, para pasar cualquier prueba.

William Albert Ardly, era un ángel de tercera generación, que significa de tercera generación, aquellos próximos a recibir sus alas, ya que habían sido humanos en la tierra, pero ya habían sido regresados varias veces a cumplir misiones.

Pero esta vez, era su última misión, antes de obtener sus alas, el arcángel Gabriel estaba contento ya que su discípulo había aprendido bien las reglas, para poder estar con los humanos, no ser visto, pasar desapercibido, no usar poderes enfrente de ellos, ayudarlos pero sin que se den cuenta.

El arcángel Gabriel le dijo, - Williams, esta será tu prueba de fuego, estas seguro de poder realizarla.

Williams- Estoy totalmente preparado para esto, sé que será difícil más no imposible.

Le habían encomendado cuidar de un alma pura en la tierra, ni siquiera él, sabía quién sería esa alma, solo sabía que era de una mujer, a la que debía proteger pasara lo que pasara, que era muy especial y que no estaba corrompida, que debía cuidar mucho esa parte.

Pero lo que William, no sabía que esta prueba iba de por medio su estadía en el cielo, así como poder obtener sus alas, no sabían ni el porqué, le habían dado este trabajo, tan inusual ni siquiera a un futuro arcángel le habían designado una prueba como esta.

Pero Gabriel estaba seguro que podría, seria mandado como un importante hombre de negocios, el cual se dedicaría a ser filántropo, ayudaría a la gente por medio de su empresa, de hecho hasta eso era raro, por lo general eran enviados para sentir la pobreza, la enfermedad, el hambre, ya que eran pruebas muy difíciles de superar, pero a él, fue designado a otro status, no sabían por qué las ordenes venían de arriba.

El papeleo estaba en el cielo, dándole su expediente para poder ser lanzado a la tierra, tendría bajar a la tierra y encontrar esa alma de la que tanto le hablaban, pero donde la encontraría, ¿Cuál sería su aspecto? ¿Qué edad tendría? Eso no estaba en el expediente, eso solo intuitivamente lo sabría cuando la encontrase.

En el infierno ya se vivía una disputa, Lucifer el ángel caído más importante de la maldad pura, el rey de los infiernos, el más temido por todos, tenía una fuerte pelea con Sara su concubina.

\- pero hasta cuando piensas tener a tu hija en esa burbuja rosita, como es hija de la fulana esa, no la quieres ni tocar, pero a mis hijos desde la adolescencia ya los habías mandado al mundo.

El señor de los infiernos, cada vez que se tomaba la molestias de venir al mundo, era para provocar una catástrofe, ya sea una guerra mundial, un terremoto, lo último lo del tsunami, después de una pelea por días con Sara, realmente estaba furioso con ella.

Pero al igual también venía a saborear los placeres de la vida, en su visita, se encontró a una mujer, de la cual se enamoró perdidamente, aunque por loco que parezca, también puede sentir algo de amor, por qué Dios se los otorgo, aunque no le gusta usarlo lo tiene.

Pero cuando encontró esa mujer le gusto su alma, esa alma que rara vez se encuentra, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, pero al morir como era un alma buena, no pudo irse con él, al infierno, se tuvo que ir al cielo, pero de esa relación, tuvieron una hija llamada Candy, para él, su hija era lo más hermoso que su amada le pudo dejar.

Como era mitad humana y mitad demonio, pudo quedarse a su cuidado, pero siempre la cuido de no corromper su alma, ya que no quería que fuera como sus demás hijos, que si eran demonios, de la peor calaña, algunos de tercera o cuarta generación, que eran los peores.

Sara tenía dos hijos, Eliza y Niel, ellos soñaban encabezar la tercera guerra mundial, empezada por una pandemia de alguna enfermedad incurable, pero su padre siempre los detenía les daba trabajos de otro tipo, que para ellos era como una humillación.

De hecho odiaban a Candy, ya que era la luz de sus ojos y sabían que si algo enfurecía a su padre era que la molestaran.

Siempre le hacían cosas, al grado que habían tramado casarla con un demonio de sexta generación, de los que ni al señor de los infiernos hacia caso, en esto también estaba inmiscuida Sara ya que no la soportaba, porque le recordaba que su amado se había perdido varios años en el mundo.

Al llegar con una niña dedujo lo que había estado haciendo, aunque le toco ayudar a criarla el siempre supervisaba su cuidado, eso le daba rabia, ya que con sus hijos jamás fue así, sino que los trato como cualquier cosa, ni siquiera le alegro el saber que iba a tener más hijos, solo le dijo-

-mmm otros más a la lista.

De hecho creo un pequeño mundo, tipo parecido a un paraíso solo para ella, en donde a veces hasta podía visitarla su madre, pero esas visitas solo eran esporádicas conforme fue creciendo las visitas eran cada vez más alejadas, de hecho ya en los últimos años ya no había podido visitarla.

Sara se había encargado de negarle la entrada, ya que cada vez que bajaba, el señor de los infiernos se ponía muy feliz con su visita y Sara siempre hacia sus rabietas, pero se las había ingeniado que ya era hora de que no entrara y de sacar a Candy, de su pequeño paraíso, quien era ella para disfrutar de esos privilegios.

Ya hasta haba planeado algo con Samael, el no estaban de acuerdo en la forma en que gobernaba el mundo, querían que hubiera, mas catástrofes, mas enfermedades, hambre y en definitivo ya la extinción de los humanos.

Samael, quería apoderarse del infierno, para hacer todo lo que se le venía a la mente él, quería, un infierno total en la tierra, pero cada vez que se lo proponía al Sr. de los infiernos, este le decía aun no, no es el momento ya que si lo hacemos estamos en contra de los designios ya hechos, yo también recibo ordenes, así que no puedo hacer eso así nada más, hay que esperar.

Esas palabras para Samael, era lo peor ya que siempre eran puras negativas, ya hasta tenía una silla para ese gran día, pero solo no llegaba, tenían planeado armar una revolución, querían revocar al Sr. de los infiernos y así, poder ellos iniciar con el fin del mundo, el quedaría como nuevo señor.

Samel, desde que vio a Candy, se enamoró de ella, solo que no estaba a su alcance, se la pidió varias veces al Sr. de los infiernos pero él, se había negado rotundamente a entregársela, ya que para su hija él, quería algo más, que un demonio que la iba atormentar por la eternidad, para eso ya tenía bastante con Sara.

Sara por el contrario, quería casar a Eliza con Samael, si él lograba revocar al Sr. de los infiernos, su hija quedaría como su reina, que más podía querer para su preciosa, hija endemoniadamente guapa y voluptuosa, con su cabello rojo como el fuego, labios carnosos y piernas de infarto, solo que Samael, no se sentía atraído por ella, él quería un linda rubia que parecía un ángel, su alma pura era lo que más le gustaba.

Ansiaba mucho poder corromperla, hacerla suya y sobretodo hacerla sufrir, con eso haría que el Sr. de los infiernos se doblegara ante él.

Sara, tenía discusiones muy fuerte con su amado- dijiste que este año soltaría a Candy, de su paraíso, para mandarla al mundo a cumplir su primer tarea, la verdad no sé qué esperas.

-Bueno que te digo, aún no está preparada, deja que pase más tiempo.

-Más tiempo, llevas años diciendo lo mismo, de seguir así, vas a perder el respeto de los demonios.

-Calla mujer ya me tienes arto, de verdad yo sé cuándo la voy a mandar solo espero un tiempo razonable aun es una niña.

-Pero que niña, va ser si ya pasa de los veinte, que piensas tenerla así por toda la eternidad, realmente eres patético, por lo menos comprométela con algún demonio de primera generación.

-A callar, yo sé lo que hago, tú no me vas a venir a decir que hacer con mi hija, recuerda quien soy, aunque te duela, es mi hija la que más quiero, a la que le dedico el poco amor que me queda.

El Sr. de los infiernos, ya no sabía que hacer, cada vez se veía mas presionado, era verdad si seguía teniendo a su hija en ese mundo, perdería credibilidad de ser un maligno, pero que hacer, debía hablar con alguien que si lo pudiera entender.

Dirigiéndose, a un terreno neutral.

-Vaya tiene más de un milenio sin verte, a que debo tu visita, debe de ser algo muy delicado para que acudas a mí.

-Si es delicado no lo voy a negar, más que nada se trata de mi hija debes saberlo.

\- Si estoy enterado que te puedo decir, la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, si tú quieres, pero sabes que no la volverías a ver.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que acudo a ti por una solución, no sé qué hacer, cada día me veo más presionado, mi mujer me ataca, se me está saliendo de control, todo por lo que he trabajado.

\- Bueno, que te digo es el precio a pagar por ser un rey, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, pero vamos anímate, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, te voy ayudar, manda a tu hija al mundo, con la intensión de que se corrompa.

\- Pero eso es lo que no he querido hacer, precisamente por ese motivo, el que su alma sea corrompida, tú me pides hacerlo, me quieres ayudar o a perjudicar.

-Te dije que te voy ayudar, pero al infierno no puedo mandar a mis ángeles, eso deberá ser en la tierra, le voy asignar un ángel para que la cuide y proteja, solo mándala, de lo demás yo me encargo.

-pero es mi hija, estas seguro que estará bien.

\- confía en mí, siempre pido lo mismo.

\- no tengo de otra, más que confiar en ti, está bien mi hija ira al mundo de los humanos, pero con todas las comodidades, que pueda tener una humana.

-Que te digo eso me lo haces más difícil, pero está bien, sé que la quieres y es tu forma de protegerla, solo mantén a raya a tus hijos, sabes a cuales me refiero.

-Está bien lo arreglare, de eso yo me encargo.

-ah y otra cosa, te olvidaras por un tiempo, de la tercera guerra mundial.

-mmm lo sabía nunca puedo pedir nada, si no hay nada a cambio.

El pacto estaba sellado, un ser superior lo ayudaría, a mantener a su hija a salvo del infierno aunque parezca loco, eso no lo quería para su hija ya que la amaba, aunque cause risa, la amaba por ser fruto de ese amor, que pocas veces podía disfrutar.

El Sr. de los infernos bajo a su mundo, iba pensativo y preocupado, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, su hija mayor Eliza, estaba en el camino.

-padre, pero que cara tienes, nunca te he visto así.

\- hoy no Eliza, hoy no, realmente traigo algo en la cabeza y no quiero problemas con tu madre.

-padre sabes que yo te puedo ayudar, a lo que necesites.

-no creo que puedas tú la odias, lo sé, así que no me puedes ayudar.

\- te refieres a Candy, padre no la odio, una cosa es que haga todo lo que mama diga y otra que la odie, vamos dime que puedo hacer por ti.

-Eliza, si haces esto bien, te subo de categoría

\- de verdad padre, siii tu solo dime que hacer y yo te apoyo en todo.

\- sin que se de cuenta tu madre, tundras que ir al mundo de los humanos y cuidar a tu hermana, guiarla en ese mundo extraño para ella, pero si me traicionas, te quito tu parte demonio y te arrojo al mundo para que deambules como vagabunda.

-nunca te traicionaría padre, se lo que tengo que hacer, pierde cuidado que yo la cuidare, solo dile a mi madre que fui al mundo hacer un pedido tuyo, que no sabes cuánto me voy a tardar y sácala de mi radar para que no interfiera.

\- de eso yo me encargo le voy a dar trabajo, para que te deje en paz.

Ahora lo que le tocaba al Sr. de los infiernos, era hablar con su hija.

Candy, estaba en su pequeño mundo feliz, cortando flores para adornar su lugar, cuando llego su padre, no era raro para ella verlo ahí, ya que desde que su madre dejo de bajar a visitarla, su padre iba más seguido.

-hija, tengo que hablar contigo, necesito que vayas a un lugar al cual ya es tiempo que conozcas.

-padre ir al mundo sí, es mi sueño más adorado, por fin lo voy a conocer.

-hija, tundras una tarea que hacer en ese mundo, deberás encontrar un alma pura, para que la corrompas y traerla aquí al infierno como tributo a mí.

-padre, como encontrare esa alma…

-lo sabrás cuando la veas, necesito que la traigas cueste lo que cueste.

\- Esta bien, lo hare.

Candy, estaba muy feliz, de que su padre por fin le estaba dando un poco de su confianza, no sabía porque a ella la tenía apartada de ese mundo, ni porque nunca la había mandado al mundo de los humanos. Simplemente estaba ajena a todo eso, sabia por Sara que ella era especial para su padre, pero no sabía el porqué, si sentía el rechazo de su madrastra y de sus hermanos alimentados por esta.

Pero que podía hacer, si la verdad ella quería ser como ellos, que distinto hubiera sido si su madre fuera Sara, tal vez su vida fuera diferente y no estuviera aislada como la habían tenido por años.

En el mundo ya William, estaba tomando su lugar en lo que iba hacer su empresa, en donde él, se desarrollaría para encontrar esa alma pura, de hecho viajaba a lugares donde la gente estaba necesitada para ver si se encontraría ahí, pero él, no sabía dónde podía estar.

Su empresa era de índole farmacéutica, se dedicaba a producir medicamentos, para enfermos del cáncer, vacunas, diabéticos, etc., su venta y todo lo que conformaba iba a parar a personas que padecían uno de estos males. Como los niños en Somalia en África que morían de hambre, sus contribuciones y toda clase de recursos que podía obtener iban a parar a estas causas sociales.

Ya llegaba al mundo en un larborghini, color rojo que en las placas decía Demonio, Eliza con su traje color rojo totalmente, pintándose los labios antes de bajar, presentándose a un edificio de lujo, - bien este es el lugar, preferiría más comodidad pero con esto estará bien.

Acomodando sus cosas, para vivir en ese lugar, hay hermanita más vale que no me saques las canas verdes, poder cuidarte en este mundo va hacer tarea difícil. Más si sale tu parte demonio aquí, que es lo más seguro que pase, no sé qué tiene mi padre en la cabeza, pero en fin si lo logro seré un demonio consagrado.

Bien por donde empezaremos a si, cual empresa nos dedicaremos, prendiendo su lap, para averiguar qué es lo más demoniaco a lo que debían darle una fachada, claro los cosméticos, eso es y un poco a lo farmacéutico, drogas y más drogas, eso es, mi hermana será la subgerente y yo la presidenta, jajajajjaj eso me gusta, así papa sabrá que la cuido.

Candy, era llevada al mundo por su hermano Niel, vamos hermanita es difícil al principio porque duele, pero después te acostumbraras, a toda la inmundicia del mundo y mira que hay mucha.

-Niel, solo tienes que llevar a tu hermana al mundo y te regresas te estaré vigilando.

-Si padre solo le estoy dando clases, a mi hermanita de como es el mundo.

\- no lo hagas, ella sola deberá experimentar, el mundo como realmente es.

Candy, llegaba al edificio donde le dijeron que iba a vivir, ya Eliza la estaba esperando.

-Hermanita se bienvenida, este mundo es nuestro, podrás desarrollar tu parte demonio aquí, solo tendrás que ajustarte un poco, pero vamos esta es tu habitación, te deje la mejor, con la mejor vista, anda pasa.

De hecho Candy, no sabía a qué se debía tanta amabilidad, de su parte, pero confiaba en que su padre la había enviado con ella, por algo.

-Sabes que Candy, debemos ir de compras con esa vestimenta no vas a salir conmigo, tengo planes para ti hermanita, anda vamos, saliendo del de departamento para ir a una tienda exclusiva, de ropa, sacando una tarjeta dorada, vamos a comprar todo lo que necesite esa señorita, apuntando a Candy.

Sus compras fueron desde ropa deportiva, hasta la ropa interior, Eliza se aseguró que la ropa fuera de encaje, muy, muy , pero muy pequeña, quería que saliera del caparazón en la que estaba metida.

-lo primero que vamos hacer después de esto, es que te vas a meter toda la internet en la cabeza y te prepararas para lo que vas hacer, deberás tener toda la información, sobre ser química cosmética, aparte de que debes estudiar, administración de Empresas, en fin hermanita empieza ahí está la laptop…

Unas dos horas después ya Candy, estaba más que empapada de a conocimientos se refería, listo ya se todo lo que tengo que saber, que más…

-bueno ahora a cambiarse hay que ir a un bar, urge que te deshagas de un problemita que tienes.

-¿Cuál? Tengo algo grave…

\- bueno por así decirlo, pero si es un problema, deberás perder la virginidad.

\- haaa eso, no eso no es ningún problema.

-¿Cómo? Que ya no eres virgen.

\- no que es malo.

\- no bueno, pero no que estabas en el paraíso que diseño papa, para que nadie se te acercara, Candy, padre lo sabe…

Candy, trago seco, - se supone, no que él, lo sabe todo.

-en teoría, pero quien se atrevió,¿ cuándo?,¿ dónde?…

-bueno es que te acuerdas, de aquel modelo de primera generación, ese el guapo que llego antes del tsunami.

-cómo olvidarlo, si estaba rebue…. Con ese, que bárbara si todas queríamos con él, no sé cómo pudiste.

\- hay hermanita que quieres mi mitad demonio, me pide que transgreda las reglas, así que ya estoy aquí, debo buscar esa alma para corromperla.

\- no pues ya vi, que no me va a costar ni un trabajo cuidarte, anda vamos por unos tragos.

A pesar de que el demonio de Candy, que llevaba adentro, a veces influía en ella, su mitad humano le hacía ser buena, aunque no quiera y esa era la parte que no querían que se corrompiera, aunque Candy no ponía mucho de su parte.

Al siguiente día William, ya estaba en su oficina, viendo lo de, el presupuesto para enviar un avión para África con medicinas. Su cuidador George, aparte de ser su mano derecha en el terreno humano, también lo era en el celestial, debía cuidar que ningún demonio se le acercara, ya que eso podría afectar para recibir sus alas.

Cuando de repente llega un demonio, que percibieron a kilómetros entrando hasta el edificio y subiendo hasta la oficina de presidencia, parando toda actividad haciendo que los presentes se quedaran inmóviles, entrando sin avisar a la oficina.

-Eliza…

-Hola William, gusto e verte, nos permites, dirigiéndose a George, necesito hablar con este cuasi ángel, en privado.

\- está bien George, no te preocupes estaré bien…

-Saliendo de la oficina, estaré cerca por si me necesitas.

\- ¿Qué quieres Eliza?...

\- bueno te sentí y vine a saber que hacen por aquí, cuál es su nuevo plan, porque deben tener uno, aparte de saludarte guapo, bajándose la blusa de cierre que traía dejando su escote casi descubierto, anda no quieres tocar.

-William, se acerca, toma el pequeño cierre y lo baja más mirándola a los ojos- no volviéndolo a subir.

\- tú, te lo pierdes, muchos desearían la oportunidad que yo te doy, pero en fin, bueno a lo que vine, no quiero que te cruces en mi camino, te lo advierto vengo en una misión súper importante, así que aléjense de mí.

-lo mismo digo, no te atravieses en nada de lo que hagamos, si me permites estoy ocupado.

-Ya, Ya, me voy no necesitan correrme…

Ya en el antro, Eliza, estaba con un chico guapo decidida llevarlo al departamento para fornicar con él, que hasta se olvidó de Candy, esta simplemente se sintió fuera del lugar la música, el ambiente y todo lo que se estaba haciendo ahí.

Era asediada y decidido mejor salir, observar el mundo por cuenta propia, Eliza se había llevado el coche, así que camino hasta el departamento.

En el camino iba muy pensativa, donde podría encontrar esa alma pura, para corromperla y llevarla de tributo a su padre, donde, cruzando por la calle, sin fijarse que un auto venía muy rápido cuando alcanzo a ver las luces ya estaba muy cerca, el golpe era inminente.

En ese preciso momento sintió unas fuertes manos en la cintura, gritando cuidado, solo cerró los ojos cayendo al pasto, del otro lado de la calle, ¿pero cómo cayó hasta ese punto? Solo atinó a decir HOLA…

Candy- Hola, eres tú, mirando sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Albert- Así que eres tú, mirando sus ojos verdes…

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO CAPITULO (2)

Candy- Hola, eres tú, mirando sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Albert- Así que eres tú, mirando sus ojos verdes…- ¿estás bien?

-Sí creo que no me lastime.

-Debes tener más cuidado, cuando cruces la calle, por poco y te atropellan.

-Sí creo que estaba un poco distraída, pero ya te puedes bajar de mí.

-Si perdón, levantándose de arriba de ella, a donde te diriges es muy tarde para que andes sola por estas calles, puede ser peligroso.

\- Bueno confío en que nada me pasara.

-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, para que no te vayas sola, no me sentiría a gusto dejándote ir así, sola. Albert no sentía su parte demonio ya que su parte humana sabía muy bien como ocultarlo, realmente al estar junto a ella, sentía que un shock eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo, pero que era eso que sintió, más una punzada en el corazón.

Candy, por su parte, sintió que no podía dejar de mirarlo, pensando es tan guapo, que no sé qué es esto que siento, me recorre algo muy caliente en mi cuerpo y en mi entrepierna, pero debía controlarse, no podía nada más lanzarse con el así como así.

-Dime a que te dedicas, trabajas o aun estas estudiando.

-Soy química farmacéutica, me dedico a la cosmetología, pero también hago investigaciones en algunos medicamentos.

-Vaya mira que coincidencia, yo tengo una empresa igual de medicamentos, no sé si te gustaría trabajar conmigo, haríamos grandes cosas, no se piénsalo, dándole una tarjeta donde venía la dirección de la empresa y su número de teléfono.

-Aquí es, aquí vivo con mi hermana, en el último piso, bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerte, soy Candy.

-igualmente, Candy soy Albert, William Albert Andlay, ahora sé dónde encontrarte sonriéndole, despidiéndose.

Candy, subió al departamento entrando prendió la luz, ah estaba Eliza fornicando a todo lo que daba.

\- ha siiiiii, yeaaaaa, haaaaaaaaaaa, ya casiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Eliza, podemos hablar.

-Un momento deja que termine, sii, si, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- agarrando a su semental tapándole los ojos y con una uña afilada le rebano el cuello.

-Hermana, porque lo mataste, no debes de hacer eso.

-Hay hermanita de todas maneras se iba a morir, estaba infectado por una enfermedad incurable, hasta le hice un favor, por cierto debes cuidarte, acuérdate que eres cuasi humana.

-si ya sé cómo hacerlo, pero bueno, ya lo encontré.

-A quien, a que te refieres, limitando su uña manchada de sangre con su lengua.

\- El alma, que me encargo mi padre, ya lo encontré, es tan guapo, tan varonil, hay solo pienso en tener sexo con él, mucho sexo, tocándose su parte intima.

-Veo que tu parte humana te traiciona, pero bueno a eso viniste a corromperlo, pero no es con sexo con lo que lo tienes que hacer, si no lograr que cometa un acto muy vil, un asesinato, violación, dejar en el hambre a la gente, en fin, un acto que haga que su alma se vaya directo al infierno.

-eso tendrá que ser necesario, pensé que seduciéndolo era más que suficiente.

-bueno en parte, siempre y cuando solo tengas sexo con él, y nunca se te ocurra hacer, eso, que dicen los humanos a si hacer el amor, uch,cch que asco, pero bueno aquí según es muy común. Y bien sabes dónde localizarlo.

-si me dio su tarjeta, me invito a trabajar con él.

-Bien, te presentaras mañana en su empresa con un currículo impecable y entraras a trabajar con él, lo seducirás y lo obligaras a que cometa un acto vil.

-Si eso haré…

En el departamento de Albert, -si George, la encontré por fin es ella.

-Estas seguro, que es el alma que buscas…

-Si su aura me indica que es ella, además la salve de ser atropellada.

-Bien solo cuídate de no ser tentado acuérdate que los demonios te revolotean y ahora más que estas por obtener tus alas.

-Si lo se pierde cuidado.

Al siguiente día estaba Eliza, con Candy en su departamento – bien hermanita te tienes que conducir muy sensual, anda ponte ropa interior de encaje y esta ropa, tienes que coquetear pero sin ser lanzada, tienes que ofrecerte pero sin parecer prostituta, tienes que decirle que sí, pero no le digas cuando.

-Candy, como o sea que haga y luego que no haga, pues le coqueteo y luego no, si lo quiero llevar a la cama, pues le digo me gustas como para ir a fornicar y ya.

-No como crees, hay si te digo te hace falta más andar por el mundo, vente vamos te voy a llevar a ver a las chicas, ven vamos a un antro ahí vas aprender, cómo se hace el secreto de la seducción.

Así salieron la llevo a un bar donde le presento varios escenarios, donde las chicas usaban sus armas para poder seducir a un hombre, desde dejar caer un lápiz, hasta hacer que perdieran la cordura.

-Bueno ya está yo te estaré cerca, para poder ver cómo vas y saber quién es ese del cual tienes que corromper, jijijiijiji estoy súper emocionada de ser tu mentora, aplaudiendo.

Ya en la oficina de Albert, estaba con George, platicando…

-Cálmate muchacho, si ya envió su currículo, está casi contratada se presentara, no te preocupes, ya estando aquí te será más fácil cuidarla.

-Sí, lo sé es solo que me inquieta, que aún no de señales de vida.

Candy, se presentaba, con un traje de blusa blanca cruzada con un moño, falda tipo lápiz color gris y zapatillas de aguja, que hacían ver sus piernas más estilizadas, su ropa interior de encaje. Su intelecto rebasaba las expectativas ya que tenía pleno conocimiento sobre el tema y su mitad humano hacia que cubriera muy bien su demonio dentro, era por eso que no la sintieron.

-Señor, la nueva química acaba de llegar.

\- Si hágala pasar.

Candy, entraba con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación, hasta George quedo sorprendido por el aura, que irradiaba toda ella, solo atinó a decir, -que bella…

-Albert, carraspeo, tragando saliva, George- te presento a Candy, nuestra nueva Química.

-Mucho gusto, que bueno que se une al equipo.

-El gusto es mío, estoy feliz de integrarme, dándole la mano.

-Bueno me retiro, los dejo solos, me imagino que tendrán que hablar del trabajo, me voy que tengo un montón de papeles que firmar.

Dejando solo a un Albert y a una Candy.

ALBERT

Desde que la vi llegar, algo sentí en el corazón, no sabía que podía sentir esto, si se supone que soy un cuasi ángel, pero más sin embargo me invade una sensación de querer protegerla y no porque sea mi misión, sino porque realmente me nace hacerlo.

CANDY

Entre y al verlo sentí como mi corazón me latía muy rápido, que es esto que siento es raro nunca había sentido esto, su olor me encanta, se siente fresco, nunca había sentido ese aroma, me atrae mucho y siento algo en el estómago, que no sé qué es, una sensación de mariposas que revolotean, pero aparte un deseo de querer sentirlo cerca.

-Hola, pues lista para trabajar.

-Eh si, si, si perdón es que quede pensando, pero vamos, saliendo para enseñarle las instalaciones, ubicándola en uno de los proyectos.

Ya en su cubículo, estaba Candy, frente a su computadora, cuando de repente, pis, pis, pis, acá abajo una telaraña que estaba debajo de su mesa, subía una araña hasta su mano.

-Hermanita soy yo, Eliza ¿Cómo vas? Ya lograste llamar su atención.

-Eliza, pero mírate porque te presentas en esa forma, de araña.

-para que no me sientan, si saben que hay un demonio aquí cerca y que eres de mi familia se va a ir al carajo todo, así que no queda más que transfórmame en alimaña, pero ya te acostumbraras.

Cuando de repente Cecilia, una de las compañeras de proyecto pego un grito, hayyyyyyyyy una araña, tomando un cuadernillo para poder matarla- muere alimaña ponzoñosa, hay que asco estos animales, pues que la de la limpieza no hacen su trabajo.

-Pero que haces, no mates a mi her…. Digo a la arañita, que mal te hace, tomándola con las manos para ponerla en la ventana para que se fuera, vamos Eliza, nos vemos en la casa….

Ya en el departamento…

Eliza, estaba con un chichón en la cabeza y tenía una bolsa con hielo, se veía muy mal.

-Pero que te paso…

-Tu maldita compañera, que alcanzo a darme con el cuaderno, pero de que me recupere voy hacer que le de lepra, la voy hacer que se muera lentamente.

-No tú no vas hacer eso, lo que pasa es que le dan miedo las arañas, pero bueno ya estoy trabajando en su empresa, ya lo demás lo voy hacer poco a poco.

-Hay hermanita, ya se quién es esa alma que tanto quieres corromper y se te va hacer muy difícil, es un cuasi Ángel, esos son casi incorregibles, ellos no pecan ni con el pensamiento, vas a tener que usar todas tus armas de seducción.

\- Candy le comentaba a Eliza, pero porque me habrá puesto una prueba muy difícil, corromper a un cuasi ángel es imposible, bueno papa, es así te pone las pruebas más difíciles, para saber si es que estas apta, para poder prodigar el mal en el mundo.

\- No te preocupes yo te voy ayudar, deberás llamar su atención para poder estar cerca de él, no se algo deberás hacer para que… ya se, solo que harás lo que te diga, mañana voy aparecer no sé cómo ratón, mosca, en algo que pueda entrar a las instalaciones de MEDICANDLAY, eso es lo que más odio.

Pero en fin, tu solo harás lo que te digo, te vas a ir muy guapa como siempre…

-Sí, yo haré lo que tú me digas.

Ya en Medicandlay, se presentaba a trabajar muy temprano, subiendo al ascensor, Albert era uno de los que llegaba muy temprano a trabajar, siempre iba por un café a la cafetería, cuando se encontró a una linda pecosa en el ascensor, impecablemente vestida.

-hola, buenos días veo que se levantó temprano, para venir a trabajar aun no es la hora de entrada.

-si así es, yo siempre llego temprano, de hecho antes que los empleados, es parte de mi imagen, pero veo que tú también, eso me gusta y mucho, mirándola a los ojos.

-Como me gusta mucho mi trabajo, le dedico más tiempo, llegando al piso donde se encontraba su cubículo, saliendo del elevador caminando en su mal intento de caminar muy sensual.

De hecho no era la primera vez que le coqueteaba, una vez iba pasando e hizo que se le cayera el lápiz a Albert, y se agacho para recogerlo lo tomo y lo llevo a su boca posando sus labios en él, después de eso, llevo unos documentos a su oficina, se desabrocho su blusa y al entregárselos dejo ver un poco más que sus documentos.

Pero todo eso lo hacía de una manera torpe, que era lo que le causaba mucha risa, porque quería parecer una mujer seductora, pero a leguas se observaba que no tenía mucha experiencia en el ámbito.

Cosa que Albert le causo muchísima risa, el ver que le coqueteaba de una forma descarada, pero a la vez su forma muy nata de ser muy natural, eso era lo que le daba ternura, era como una niña en un cuerpo de una adulta, quizás por eso debía cuidarla, porque era un alma pura.

Al contrario de una vez que estaba chupando una paleta tutsi, la saboreaba de tal manera, que excitaría a cualquiera, hasta el que se sentía inmune a todo esas sensaciones al verla así, tan despreocupada de lo que estaba haciendo, que fue cuando sintió un tirón en su pantalón y tuvo que salir de ese lugar para poder pensar en otra cosa.

Pero cada vez que la veía, sentía que le revoloteaba el corazón, sentía cosas que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, su alegría al verla por las mañana llegar, de hecho hasta tenía un porta retrato donde a través de él, podía verla en su cubículo trabajando.

En eso entro George, Albert estaba exhorto viendo como Candy, trabajaba por medio del porta retrato- vaya veo que te tiene hechizado.

-Perdón George no te escuche entrar, debo confesar algo, estoy sintiendo cosas, cosas que pensé que yo no podía sentir, que de hecho tiene mucho tiempo que no podía sentir, pero ¿Por qué las siento? Si se supone que no debo sentirlas.

Creo que debería hablar con Gabriel, necesito saber cómo manejar esto, porque me da miedo que se me salga de control.

-Bueno muchacho, el hecho que al venir al mundo lo haces como un humano, con ciertas ventajas y hasta poderes, pero al fin un humano, los humanos experimentan el amor, el enamoramiento, inclusive el deseo así que es normal.

-Pero porque lo siento, así se hacen más difíciles las cosas para lograr el objetivo, también quisiera saber que tanto tiempo debo cuidarla y de quien debo cuidarla porque hasta donde sé, las instrucciones es que debo cuidarla de algo o de alguien pero no deduzco de quien.

-Bueno ahí está tu verdadera tarea, descubrir de quien las deberás cuidar si es de otro humano, o de algún ser oscuro, al verla no dejo de pensar que se le parece a alguien pero no se a quién, deduzco que al ser química, descubrirá la cura para alguna enfermedad mortal, a lo mejor es la razón para cuidarla.

Quizás las personas no querrán que lo descubra y se acabe la mina de oro con los medicamentos, de hecho esa clase de enfermedades son hechas por demonio, para el mal de la humanidad, a lo mejor es por ahí que hay cuidarla de algún demonio que no le va hacer gracia que descubra la cura.

-Si no te creas yo también he llegado a esa conclusión, pero no sé qué más hacer solo puedo cuidarla cuando está aquí en las instalaciones, pero fuera no sé cómo hacerlo, no somos amigos y mucho menos parientes, así que no sé cómo acercarme y más con lo que me hace sentir.

-Bueno por el momento no debes hablar con tu mentor, al menos que sea muy necesario además por el momento está ocupado, tiene servicio comunitario no te podrá atender, almeno que tu alma esté en peligro de ser tentada, pero por eso es una misión, ya que tienes libre albedrío de actuar como mejor te parezca, recuerda aquí no eres un ángel si no un humano.

Ya en la hora de la comida, Candy salía para ir a comer ya que su parte humana le exigía que era hora de ser alimentada, antes esas necesidades fisiológicas no las tenía, pero al llegar al mundo debía atenderlas, se dirigió al ascensor y ahí estaba el, muy pensativo cuando entro inmediatamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Vas a comer pregunto.

-Si contesto Candy, creo que ya es hora de tomar los alimentos.

-Te gustaría acompañarme, conozco un buen restaurant donde hacen una deliciosa pasta.

-Candy, lo miro y recordó lo que le dijo su hermana, diles que sí, pero no le digas cuando, eso hará que su interés se refleje mas.- si me gustaría, pero sabes acabo de recordar que quede con… bueno ya tengo compromiso con alguien más de ir a comer. Así que será para otra ocasión, espero y sea pronto, saliendo del ascensor para tomar un taxi, dirigirse al restaurante en el que quedo con Eliza.

-Albert, estaba seguro que ella aceptaría y efectivamente lo dejo intrigado con quien iría a comer, será con algún colega, un novio, novio debía cuidarla de esos novios, pero en que estoy pensando no tengo derecho de cuidarla del amor, ella debe sentirlo para que sea feliz, ese es mi mayor tarea.

Aun así no dejo de pensar con quien estaría en estos momentos, realmente la duda lo estaba matando, una cosa es vigilarla desde la oficina y otra hacerlo fuera de ella, no podía, no debía lo que tenía que hacer era acercarse más, para saber más de ella, ya que tenía muy poca información al respecto, solo que vivía con su hermana, solo eso.

Lejos de ahí, ya estaba Eliza, comiendo una carne casi cruda, mmm, deliciosa es lo único que me gusta de estar acá en este mundo la buena comida, bien hermanita como vas, ya llamaste su atención.

-Si me invito a comer.

-Perfecto y que haces aquí.

-bueno no fuiste tú, la que me dijo que le dijera que sí, pero que nunca le dijera cuando.

-Siiii, boba pero eso es cuando el tipo no te interesa, a este le tenías que decir que si e irte con él, hay hermana deberás que eres bruta.

-bueno pero no dices que así, creare más interés en él.

Bueno si igual y te sirve, porque conozco a los hombres sé que te volverá a invitar, de eso estoy segura, pero esta vez le dices que si a todo, escuchaste a todo.

-Si eso haré, ahora a pedir comida porque muero de hambre, por cierto los medicamentos que estoy elaborando son muy buenos para el cáncer, sabias.

-Queeee, como tú, no puedes crear medicamentos, lo que debes hacer es crear enfermedades, bueno si crear el medicamento, pero que a la vez destruya el cuerpo humano.

-No te entiendo, porque haría yo eso.

-Hay hermanita porque somos malas, llevamos el mal en las venas, vas a crear un medicamento que cure una cosa pero que te enferme de otra.

Candy, estaba súper intrigada sobre eso, no quera hacerlo su parte humana le dictaba que estaba mal y que la gente podía morir, además para que su padre quería más almas, si ya en el infierno ni cabían, de tantas que había.

No ella no haría eso, iba en contra de lo que estaba sintiendo, además porqué ser mala si ella no sentía serlo, no le gustaba que nadie fuera lastimado y mucho menos ver el sufrimiento, no estaba en su naturaleza, así que si estaba por ella haría un medicamento que curara una enfermedad sin dañar.

Ya en la salida, Albert se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando, cuando bajo para irse vio que Candy, seguía trabajando, pero si ya era tardísimo, pasaban de las nueve y su salida era a las seis, que tanto hacia.

-Hola, no crees que ya es tarde para que esté trabajando…

Candy, brinco nunca lo vio venir, hay me asustaste y eso es mucho decir de donde venía, pero estaba tan metida en su trabajo que no lo escucho cuando llego. – Si no me di cuenta de la hora solo que estoy en medio de algo y no quería irme sin terminarlo, estos cultivos los estaba observando.

-vaya a ver deja ver, observando esto es impresionante de verdad estos componentes pueden hacer esto, bien pero ya es tarde mejor sigue mañana, no quisiera que te fueras más tarde a tu casa, te deben estar esperando, no se tu esposo, novio, amigo tal vez, con cara picara.

-Porque no me pregunta que lo que quiere saber, eso es si tengo novio, y se evita esa cursilería de preguntar para ver que respondo, no, no me espera ni un esposo, ni novio o amigo, de hecho mi hermana va a salir, así que me tocara cenar sola.

-me quede mudo, está bien me ganaste, si eso era lo que quería saber, pero ya que va a cenar sola, que te parce si te invito a cenar.

Candy, lo miro y sonrió, está bien, solo una cosa lo que quieras saber solo pregúntalo directo, no me gusta deducir cosas.

-Está bien, eso hare, saliendo para ir a un restaurant, - este restaurant te gustara hacen una pasta deliciosa, también tienen un vino exquisito.

Entraron todas las miradas de los caballeros eran dirigidas hacia Candy, realmente lucia espectacular con su atuendo aunque iba con un traje sastre definía muy bien sus curvas, se sentaron cerca de una terraza.

-sabes este lugar me encanta aquí hay mucha paz, no solo eso puedo relajarme.

-Si me gusta el lugar, es bonito y dime tú tienes novia, esposa o amante.

-Jajajajajaj sí que eres directa, vaya nunca me lo habían preguntado así, tan directo no ninguna de las tres.

Candy, siguió con su comida, pensando vaya con lo guapo que es, no puedo creer que no tenga a nadie, bueno dice mi hermana que todos los hombres son iguales, veremos de que esta hecho este hombre que para mí de bombón, porque me encanta.

Se disculpó para ir al tocador, ahí estaba Eliza, en una rana brincadora, pis, pis, pis- hey hermana.

-Eliza, ahora en una rana.

-No pude entrar de otra manera, casi me atrapan y se comen mis ancas, pero deberás irte hoy con él, a su casa.

-Estás loca, como me voy a ir a su casa si no me ha invitado.

-yo veré como le hago, pero hoy tu duermes en su casa.

Y así lo hizo, Candy regreso del tocador ya habían terminado de cenar, saliendo del restaurant, un gato negro se atravesó justo cuando Candy, bajaba de un escalón, Albert al verla casi caer la toma en sus brazos pero Candy, se falsea un pie…

-Hay me duele, me duele mucho, se sienta en el escalón y observa su pie hinchado, ella jamás había sentido el dolor, era la primera vez, así que sintió que era insoportable.

-Albert, haber deja ver, si es una fractura o solo es un esguince, se agacha a la altura de Candy, pero esta inconscientemente, levanta su pierna, dejando ver su parte intima que estaba adornada con una tanga de encaje, dejando a un Albert atónico y en shock, solo sintió qué una parte de su cuerpo reacciono, nunca le había pasado pero pudo controlarse al escuchar los quejidos.

Creo que deberé llevarte al doctor, puedes caminar.

-No, me duele mucho, no sabía que pudiera doler tanto.

La lleva al doctor, pero observa que solo es un esguince solo que deberá cuidarse y no apoyar el pie, hasta dentro de una semana.

-Una semana, pero no puedo, quien hará mis cosas yo no tengo quien me cuide, mi hermana salió de la ciudad.

-Bueno te podrías quedar en mi casa y yo te cuidaría.

-Deberás, harías eso por mí.

-Claro después de todo, casi es mi culpa que te hubieses lastimado, así que yo te cuidare, tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla al coche y llevarla a su casa.

CONTINUARA…

-Lo de lo de la araña lo tome de referencia en el fanfictión de Beatriz Guzmán.

-Que hará Candy, en casa a solas con Albert, será que si podrá tentarlo.

No olviden dejar sus reviw, adoro ver sus mensajitos.

-Ya saben las espero hasta el próximo capítulo de su radio novela por la XEW RADIO.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Un aire siniestro se sentía por una fría calle de chicago, realmente se sentía un escalofrió al pasar por ahí, nadie en su sano juicio pasaría por ese callejón oscuro, un sonido de una lata oxidada que había sido golpeada, un ser siniestro hacia su aparición, Samael…

Comenzó a caminar por ese frió callejón, muy molesto cuando de repente un resplandor, ahogo su siniestra oscuridad, Samael se retorcía al sentirlo, haaaaaa, -apaga tu luz.

-Solo quiero decirte que te abstengas de tocar a un ángel en particular, sabes a quien me refiero.

-Vaya ahora resulta que tu protegido, no se puede defender solo.

-no es eso, simplemente te advierto, si te le acercas, te estaré vigilando.

-mmm entre más me dices que no lo haga más ganas me dan de hacerlo, sabes tiene mucho tiempo que no pruebo sangre de ángel.

-Que tu jefe no te dijo que no debes dejar el infierno, aun no es la batalla final, no me hagas que te lleve de nuevo al calabozo negro.

-Hayyyyy que miedo tengo, de verdad crees que eso me asusta, no me hagas reír, si casi soy el rey de los infiernos, solo me hace falta derrocar al jefe y de ahí yo reinare, traeré el mal al mundo, acabando con los humanos, así que solo apártate de mi camino.

Ha, el ángel yo lo buscare, lo destruiré con mis propias manos, jajajajjajajja pobre que disfrute el tiempo que está en esta tierra, que será poco.

-Bueno después no digas que no te lo dije, son ordenes de arriba, así que ya sabes no te le acerques, abriendo sus alas para desaparecer en un estallido de luz, dejando a un Samael rabiando hasta la medula.

Samael, rabiaba echando destellos de oscuridad por su paso, aventando y destruyendo todo lo que encontraba, hasta un demonio que estaba como vagabundo, lo destruyo fulminando con una mirada.

Que se cree, que voy a obedecer esta demente, ahora más ganas me dan de buscarlo y destruirlo, vamos a ver si lo puede proteger, jajajaajjaja.

En el infierno, estaba una Sara que bufaba del coraje, si ya me di cuenta que sacaste de mi radar a mi hija Eliza y a Candy, dime dónde están, no te hagas el que no sabes de que te hablo.

-Te refieres a mí…

-Si a ti porque las sácate de mí radar.

-Porque ha de ser te dije que si iba a mandar a mi hija al mundo, mas no te dije que podrías intervenir, te lo advierto si le haces algo a mi hija, te las veras conmigo.

-Eres un desgraciado, sabias pero yo no voy hacer nada, sé que solita se va hundir.

-Solo mantente al margen, sino tu hijo será quien sufra las consecuencias.

Sale Sara hecha una furia, llamando a Samael, vamos donde estas, te necesito en este momento, aparece.

-Que es lo que pasa, que tienes porque me llamas.

-No sé dónde se metió mi hija y mucho menos la tonta de Candy, necesito que las busques y que mates a Candy, ese va hacer tu nuevo trabajo.

-Puedo buscarla pero no quiero matar a Candy, déjame poseerla, que sea mía te prometo hacerla sufrir, para eso la quiero, sé que es el talón de Aquiles de mi jefe y sé que es la única manera de someterlo.

-Está bien, pero encuéntrala, encuéntrala yaaaaaaaaa.

En una recamara de una lujoso departamento, -apóyate en mi para que no te caigas.

-Es que duele, duele mucho.

-Bueno te ayudare cargando a Candy, tomándola en brazos para subirla a la cama, ya está si quieres mañana iré a tu departamento a traerte ropa, por el momento te daré una de mis camisas para que la uses como piyama.

-Esta bien, gracias de verdad es solo que mi hermana no está y no sé qué voy hacer sola en mi departamento si no puedo mover el pie para nada.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare, voy a preparar la otra recamara para yo quedarme a dormir ahí, estás en tu casa cualquier cosa solo pídelo.

William, se fue para tomar una ducha en la recamara de invitados, ya que la de él, se la cedió a Candy, como buen anfitrión, la verdad estaba contento porque ahí con él, podía, cuidarla también sabía que tendría que buscar la manera de evitar lo más que pudiera los roses, para evitar caer en tentación sobre el deseo, cosa que lo estaba matando.

No dejaba de pensar en Candy, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su olor, sus pensamientos iban y venían entorno a una sola cosa, sentía que el a ella la conocía de algún lado, pero de donde de hecho el día que la vio por primera vez, se sintió atraído por ella, pero ¿porque sentía demasiados sentimientos hacia ella?

¿Cuál era el motivo de sentir lo que sentía? salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla en la cadera para salir del baño y cambiarse.

Candy, en el cuarto estaba muy pensativa, que estará haciendo William, aun me quedo su olor huele delicioso, realmente me mata sentir su aroma, sus brazos hay que fuertes son, cuando de repente.

-Pis,pis,pis hermanita acá abajo.

-Eliza ahora de ratón.

-Si es la única manera de entrar, que ha pasado ya se acostaron.

-No que va, el hombre es todo un caballero, yo deseosa de que me tome completa y él, se va a tomar una ducha.

-Bueno tenemos que hacer que él, duerma contigo, rápido comienza a gritar un ratón, un ratón.

-Pero si yo no les temo.

-Hay te digo si serás, eso es solo para que yo salga corriendo y él, se quede a dormir contigo, anda comienza.

Así Candy, comenzó a gritar, un ratón, un ratón, ayuda, ayuda.

William al estar en su cuarto apenas se iba a cambiar entra rápido al otro cuarto al escucharla que está llorando y gritando- ¿Qué pasa?

-Un ratón, un ratón.

-Si ya lo vi, deja que en un momento me hago cargo de él.

-No por favor no me dejes sola, les tengo tanto miedo, por favor mordiéndose un labio, poniendo sus manos en el pecho descubierto de Albert, mirándolo a los ojos, saboreándose los labios, acercándose.

-Creo que debo ir a cámbiame, en un momento regreso.

-no, no te vayas, tengo miedo.

-Es que ya no está.

Candy, se abalanzó sobre de él, pegando sus labios a los de él, saboreando el beso, tocando su piel desnuda con sus manos, sintiendo su calor, William se dejaba llevar por la pasión, en esos momentos no pensaba en nada, solo la besaba, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Candy, bajo sus manos para quitar esa toalla que no le permitía verlo desnudo, pero al tratar de hacerlo William, la detuvo,- no, perdón es que no debemos, me voy a cambiar, sacudiendo la cabeza, suspirando, pensando y reprochándose no debo, no debo, no puedo.

William, salió casi corriendo de la habitación, muy pero muy perturbado, realmente sentía que la respiración se le había acelerado, Dios solo dame fortaleza para esta dura prueba, realmente no sé si podre, quizás por eso es muy difícil conseguir las alas, pero no puedo verla como mujer, no debo.

Soy un mal ángel, que digo si ni siquiera soy un ángel, apenas soy un prospecto de cuasi y ya tengo muy malos pensamientos, se cambió se puso una camiseta y un pantalón y fue a ver a Candy, si no se le ofrecía algo, toca la puerta y se acerca estas bien.

-no, solo tengo miedo del ratón y tú te fuiste, llorando.

-Perdón es que debía cambiarme, pero ya revisé ya no está creo que se esfumo.

-Pero yo tengo miedo, por favor no te vayas quédate a dormir conmigo.

William, trago seco, bueno solo si no te molesto, se empezó acomodar de un lado de la cama, puso una almohada en medio, para no estar del todo cerca de ella, pero Candy, con destreza se quitó el sostén, poniéndolo cerca del buro- es que me lastima, la verdad no sé si podre dormir, ya que siempre duermo desnuda.

-Sera mejor que duermas con la ropa puesta, nervioso dándole la espalda, apagando la luz y dejando una lámpara con luz tenue.

Candy,, no podía dormir su cercanía la tenía mal, se arremolinaba en la cama, quito la almohada, a modo de quedar cerca de William, le soplaba en el oído, puso una pierna arriba de él y William, tal parecía que él, era un tempano de hielo, en segundos se quedó dormido.

-Comenzó a llorar, despertando a William.

-Qué te pasa te duele el pie.

-No, me duele el alma.

-Pero porque.

-Es acaso que no te gusto, es eso.

William, la miraba con adoración, como no le iba a gustar si estaba peleando consigo mismo para no traspasar la línea, realmente estaba sintiendo estragos, al sentir que no podía contenerse, pero que podía hacer él no era humano, tarde o temprano la tendría que dejar, decirle quien era solo iba ocasionar que no le creyera o peor aún pensara que estaba loco.

-Me gustas más de lo que deberías, solo que no puedo yo, yo, te lastimaría solo no te lo puedo explicar.

-Acaso es otra mujer.

William, no debía mentirle pero en esos casos no podía hacer más, si hay una mujer, es por eso.

-Candy, solo se giró para dormir dándole la espalda, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero que hacer nada hacía que él, quisiera tocarla.

Al siguiente día, Candy tenía ganas de ir al baño, William, William, despierta.

-Si,si,si que dime.

-Tengo ganas de ir al baño, por favor llévame.

-Si está bien, tomándola de la cintura para llevarla al baño, sintiendo casi su piel desnuda que solo la separaba de estarlo por la camisa que traía,- bueno te dejo dime cuando termines.

Candy, realmente quería seducirlo pero ya no sabía cómo toda la noche lo había molestado con tanto rose, tal parecía que lo único que le faltaba era violarlo, solo no sucumbía a sus encantos. William, ya termine pero deseo darme una ducha.

-Si claro te ayudo, llenando la tina, cuando voltio se quedó en shock, viendo una Candy totalmente desnuda, para entrar a la bañera, tragado seco la saliva ni la sentía, de lo que se atraganto con ella, solo atinó a decir- te dejo para que te bañes.

-No quieres ayudarme a lavarme el caballo, podrías ponerme el champú.

-Este, este, no voy a preparar el desayuno, saliendo del baño.

Rayos con nada lo hago que se fije en mí, ya no sé qué hacer, solo termino de bañarse y tomo una toalla, volvió a tomar la camisa de William, para poder cambiarse, pero resbaló y cayó al piso golpeándose la cabeza.

-Candy, Candy

\- he donde estoy.

-Hola, soy tu mama, soy tu madre.

-Mama, de verdad eres tú.

-Si soy yo, hija debo hablar contigo, sabes tú no debes de ser mala con William, él no se lo merece y tú no eres mala, solo que aún no sabes quién eres realmente pero en cuanto sepas recordaras todo, sabrás que tú y William, tiene un pasado junto y deberán terminar juntos.

Prométeme que no lo destruirás como te pidió tu padre, él lo único que hace es cuidarte, no le hagas daño, ni permitas que le hagan daño, eres importante así como el, solo cuídalo quieres, pórtate bien eres mi hija y sé que tú nunca serás como los otros hijos de tu padre, te quiero mucho mi niña.

Al despertar, estaba William, poniéndole un poco de alcohol en las fosas nasales y limpiando la herida en la cabeza- estas bien.

-Mama, no te vayas, yo también te quiero, despertando- donde está mi mama.

-Aquí no hay nadie, debe ser el golpe que te diste, porque saliste de la bañera sin ayuda, debes esperar a que yo te saque, prométeme que no lo volverás hacer.

Candy, solo se acercó para abrazarlo, si gracias te prometo que eso haré, sin querer soltarlo- soñé con mi mama, sabes fue tan real, tiene mucho que no la veo.

-¿Cómo? Pero en tu hoja de vida dice que tus padres murieron.

-Si dije verla, digo ensueño.

A partir de ese momento dejo de ser insinúate con él, realmente estaba muy contenta de hablar con su madre, sabía que no había sido un sueño, pero que era eso de que ellos ya habían tenido un pasado, quien había sido, en que año, donde fue, tenía tantas preguntas y solo había una persona que se las podía resolver.

También estaba todos esos sentimientos que le revoloteaban en la cabeza, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando estaba junto a William, que era todo eso, las mariposas en el estómago, no quería separarse ni un segundo de él, pero que era todo eso, que era eso acaso eso era a los que los humanos llamaba amor.

Conforme pasaron los días, las cosas fueron mejorando, platicaban mucho y comenzaron a conocerse, realmente se sentían que los sentimientos fluían, pero ya era la hora de que Candy regrese a su departamento y William, a sus actividades en la empresa.

Cuando llego al departamento, Eliza estaba fornicando con un tipo que encontró en un restaurante, siiii, yea, seeeeeeeeee, sino fuera porque eres un asesino, te dejaría en el mundo, tomando su uña y cortándole el cuello.

-No Eliza, porque lo mataste, no debes hacer eso ya en el infierno cada vez se queja papa que ya no hay espacio.

-Eliza limpiando su garra, lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo y bien retozaste con él.

-No y no lo voy hacer con un puchero.

-Si ya se, son incorregibles jamás podrás corromperlo, busca otra alma más fácil.

-No la voy a buscar, he decidido que ya no voy a regresar con papa, es más me voy a quedar cerca de William, para cuidarlo, lo amo Eliza, me enamore de él.

-Achs, achs no digas eso me espantas, tu no debes sentir el amor, mi padre va a desheredarme si tu llegas con esas ante él, no me hagas eso, cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Pues hay es que no puedo estar sin él, me encanta su olor, sus ojos, su sonrisa, hayyyyyy poniendo cara de boba y cara de borrego a medio morir.

-Tu sí que estas jodida, de veras te traigo para que lo hagas pecar y tú que haces te enamoras.

-Hermana ayúdame, por favor.

-Yo ayudarte y a que, a no, yo no, te voy a ayudar a enamorarlo, eso jamás una cosa es tratar de meterte en su cama y otra que quieras que él, te amé, no eso nunca.

-No, es que me dijeron algo que yo quiero saber y solo tú me puedes ayudar.

-Hay está bien, que es lo que quieres.

-Necesito los libros de las reencarnaciones, necesito saber si él, y yo ya tuvimos una vida junta, es que desde que lo vi sentí como si William y yo estuviéramos unidos pero no logro recordar.

-Hermana sabes lo que papa, me haría si me descubre ojeando ese libro, ni siquiera yo sé quién fui en mi vida humana, me han dicho que fui una mujer sin escrúpulos y que asesinaba sin piedad pero no se quien fui, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte con eso.

-por favor, haciendo puchero, anda si, será lo último que te pediré.

-Hay está bien iré pero no prometo nada, sabes bien que las cosas haya abajo no están bien y papa guarda muy receloso ese libro desde que lo robo en el cielo.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, realmente después del incidente Candy, estaba dispuesta a proteger a William, de todo y de todos, no porque se lo haya pedido su madre sino porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, el acercamiento de los dos se había vuelto constante, diariamente desayunaban juntos, comían juntos y muchas veces iban a cenar algún restaurant después William la llevaba a su casa.

En una fría noche de invierno fueron a cenar como ya se venía haciendo costumbre entre ellos, caminando por una calle quejumbrosa, cuando de repente, se sintió un frio extremo más de lo normal, apareciendo Samael.

-Al fin te encontré gritando.

William, al ver que Candy estaba en peligro la puso detrás de él, no te muevas yo te voy a proteger, por favor aléjate, no le hagas daño.

-jajjajajjaja es enserio, de verdad crees poder protegerla, no me hagas reír, jajjajajajaja tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí, ni siquiera tienes alas, dime una cosa, anda sácame de la duda, la proteges porque es tu deber o porque la amas.

Digo la chica es deliciosa, me imagino que ya la viste desnuda, no sabes de lo que te pierdes si aún no la has poseído, realmente la deseo tanto, que aquí estoy para llevarla conmigo.

-No te dejare.

Pero el poder de Samael era inmenso de verdad, en tres estocadas había lanzado a William con unos metros lejos de Candy, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Déjalo Samael, no lo toques, no te dejare.

-Que me vas a decir que la princesita de papi, está enamorada, eres patética, sabes aún tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿sabe el, que cosa eres? Digo porque no creo que él, sepa que eres un demonio o si, ya se lo dijiste, ya te presentaste con el cómo realmente eres.

Candy, comenzó a llorar era verdad ella aun no le confesaba a William, quien era ni de dónde venía él, no lo sabía había ocultado muy bien esa parte demonio que tenía internamente, así que solo sintió frustración, no lo sabe, pero sé que me ama así como soy.

-Está segura, yo no lo creo, el ama tu parte humana pero dudo que ame tu parte demonio, es más te voy a dar una ayudadita, lanzando una ráfaga negra convirtiendo a Candy, en un ángel negro con alas ojos rojos como lumbre, su cabello se tornó a negro y su piel se oscureció, mírate esto es lo que realmente eres.

Jajajajjajajja crees que el va amar esto de ti, te va odiar, te va a repudiar tu olor azufre ya no lo podrás ocultar preciosa, si preciosa para mí, eso es lo que eres, vámonos al hogar de donde nunca debiste salir.

-No

-No, es enserio entonces despídete de tu amor, lanzando una rayo de fuego.

Candy, al ver esto solo cubrió a William, con sus alas no permitiendo que lo dañara, soportando todo el dolor al que estaba siendo sometida, realmente la estaba lastimando.

En ese momento apareció Eliza- déjala Samael mi padre no te perdonaras si la lastimas, él te va a castigar.

-Él no puede castigarme, ahora está dormido, Sara lo drogo con sangre de hadas, sabes que es potente esa droga, así que ahora soy el amo y señor del mundo, haré la tercera guerra mundial pero antes acabare con este bastardo.

Candy, no seguía cubriéndolo con sus alas, no te dejare aguantare todo lo que me hagas pero no te dejare que le hagas daño.

-No me importa ahora que soy el dueño del mundo a ti también te destruiré, sabes voy a saborear mucho el hecho de que tu padre cuando despierte sepa que su linda hija ya no existe, anda aléjate de él, primero quiero acabar con él, fue pedido especial, aventando rayos de luz sobre de ella.

-No te dejare Samael que la lastimes, soportando más de lo que podría, en ese momento un rayo de luz bajo del cielo, cegando a todos los presentes Candy, cayo desmayada eso era mucho para ella, demasiado.

Alguien grito, detente no puedes dañarlos.

-Tú no me vas a decir que hacer, a no ya he tolerado mucho a mi jefe, como para aparte tolerarte más a ti.

-Dije que te detuvieras, lanzando una ráfaga de luz, aturdiendo a Samael, no me hagas iniciar una lucha contra ti, hay acuerdos entre el cielo y el infierno que ni el mismísimo Lucifer puede romper, así que tu no lo vas hacer, dije que te detuvieras.

-Oblígame, jajajajajja ni mi jefe me puede detener, el ya no tiene poder sobre mí.

-Eso crees, hay alguien más, con más poder créeme no hagas que su furia caiga sobre ti, porque te arrepentirás.

-Nadie puede hacerme nada tu no puedes, lanzando bolas de fuego sobre Gabriel, jajajjaaa eres un debilucho, realmente el poder de Samael había crecido, se sentía invencible y estaba dispuesto acrecentarlo, si era posible, tomando la sangre de Candy, ya que era hija del mismísimo rey de los infiernos, así que al hacerlo absorbería su poder.

Gabriel de tanto luchar con Samael ya se sentía débil, aunque lograba cubrirse de los ataques de Samael, ya estaba herido, sentía que ya estaba desfalleciendo pero así diera la vida su trabajo era proteger a Candy, a como diera lugar eran ordenes de arriba.

Eliza, solo se escondía detrás de un tanque de basura, sabía que en contra de Samael no era nada, ella era solo un demonio de primera generación y Samael de sexta su poder era inmenso.

Cuando de repente un halo de luz cayo desde el cielo cubriendo todos los que estaban ahí, alguien se estaba haciendo presente con mucha luz, la luz del universo, la luz de la tierra y la luz del mismísimo cielo en cegando de inmediato a Samael, dejándolo sin poder moverse.

Viendo como bajaban los ángeles del cielo para llevarse a Gabriel y a William, dejando a Candy herida y llorando- por favor solo cuídenlo, cuídenlo mucho dándole un beso en los labios para dejarlo ir.

Solo se dejó caer de rodilla, e cuanto vio que ya se lo llevaba, derramando lagrimas porque entendía que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

CONTINUARA.

Hola chicas, esta historia es pura fantasía, desde el principio se ve claramente de que trata si no te gusta o no estás de acuerdo con la temática de esta historia te invito a que no la leas, hay más fanfiction de los cuales si te puedan gustar.

Bueno las espero en el siguiente capítulo ya saben por la XEW RADIO.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Solo se dejó caer de rodilla, en cuanto vio que ya se lo llevaba, derramando lágrimas porque entendía que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Después de varios días una Candy despertaba de su letargo, estaba confundida y muy lastimada, Eliza la cuidaba cuando abrió los ojos solo vio a su alrededor, pero estaba en su departamento, no estaba William, comenzó a llorar- Eliza dime que está bien, que no le paso nada.

-De quien me hablas, de que hablas.

-De William.

-¿Qué William?

-Hay Eliza no me digas que no te acuerdas, Samael donde esta Samael.

-Hay hermana sí que te afecto el golpe, no sé quiénes son esos de los que me hablas, bueno ya que estas bien te dejo me voy al trabajo.

-Trabajo dices, si tú no trabajas.

-Es enserio de verdad Candy, deberías ir al doctor está bien que el golpe fue fuerte pero no creo que sea como para que olvidaras tu vida y te inventes otra, bueno me voy te dejo comida, cuídate.

Ayyyy que dolor de Cabeza tan fuerte agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, debo ir al infierno a ver a mi padre y suplicarle que me deje ver a William, tratando de abrir el portal, sorpresa que se llevó que nada abría el portal, pero que rayos, levantándose de la cama, visualizando, pelo ondulado, con pecas, ojos verdes si todo está, si soy yo, entonces porque no puedo abrir el portal.

William, donde estas, ¿Cómo estás? Estoy preocupada, me vestiré e iré al laboratorio él, siempre llega temprano, se arregló todo estaba como cuando lo había dejado, bueno esta falda y esta blusa estará bien, bajo del ascensor y uno de seguridad le daba la bienvenida.

-Buenos días señorita White, que guapa se ve hoy.

Candy, extrañada ya que nunca lo había visto contesto- buenos días usted es nuevo nunca lo había visto.

-No señorita llevo aquí trabajando casi 10 años, veo que el golpe que sufrió la dejo sin algunos recuerdos.

-Bueno siii, creo al rato veré con Eliza que paso, llegando al laboratorio, fue hasta presidencia buscando a William, vio a una secretaria diferente, que la fulmino con la mirada.

-Disculpe se encuentra William.

La secretaria bajo los lentes a hasta las cienes de la nariz, ¿Quién? Disculpe.

-William, el presidente de MedicaAndlay.

-Ah sí, solo que está ocupado.

-Dígale que Candy, quiere verlo.

-Tendrá que esperar, le digo que está ocupado.

-´pero, pero, en eso se abre la puerta y una despampanante modelo sale con sus piernas largas y muy torneadas contoneándose con sus tacones, diciéndole- chao amore, nos vemos en la cena.

Candy, levanto una ceja en señal de desaprobación y entrando a la oficina de William- que bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada.

-Perdón, me habla a mí, quien le dio permiso de entrar así a mi oficina, salga inmediatamente de aquí.

-Pero, soy yo Candy, que no me recuerdas, mírame reconoce mi espíritu, soy yo.

William, solo la miraba con desconcierto, no la recuerdo si trabaja para mi deberá dirigirse con recursos humanos, salga que estoy muy ocupado.

Candy, salió muy abatida no podía entrar al infierno por más que lo intentaba, nada hacía que pudiera abrir el portal, se fue hasta donde estaba su cubículo para ver su trabajo de los medicamentos, todo estaba como lo había dejado, pero entonces porque no la recordaba, aparte que no sentía su energía como antes.

Se metió a trabajar cuando sonó su celular, -Bueno…

-Hermana te espero en este restaurant para comer, no se te olvide y te quedes trabajando ok.

-no yo llego, debo hablar contigo me urge.

-Está bien ahí te veo.

Ya en la hora de la comida, fue al restaurant donde Eliza que ya la esperaba, saludándola se sentó.

-Bien que querías hablar conmigo hermana, dijo Eliza.

-Es que no puedo abrir el portal para entrar al infierno.

Eliza muy intrigada de verdad déjame ver, no, no tienes fiebre, te encuentras bien, que es eso de ir al infierno, por favor no me digas que te quieres portal tan mal como para después de morir te quieras ir a un lugar muy oscuro.

-Pero si ahí hemos vivido todo el tiempo, que cosas dices.

-Bueno ha sido un infierno después de que papa murió, pero ya vez que nuestros padres adoptivos nos acogieron no nos fue tan mal.

-Que papa, murió, como crees, no.

-Hay Candy de eso fue ya hace muchos años, de verdad estas bien, te llevare al doctor.

-Padres adoptivos, ¿Cuáles?.

-Enserio que me estas empezando asustar, nuestros padres que viven en Filadelfia, hay hermana si definitivo te llevare al médico.

En ese momento vio que las puertas del restaurant se abrieron y era William, que no venía solo, sino con la mujer que en la mañana había salido de su oficina, se sentaron en una mesa, cosa que Candy no dejaba de mirar, pero que rayos está pasando cuando un cuasi ángel podía tener novia y ella que todo el tiempo se aguantó las ganas, pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Cuando vio que Eliza, hermana tu novio viene en esta semana, no es así.

-Que dices, cual novio de que me hablas.

-Definitivo, vamos al médico, anda vamos.

-No espera deja que se vaya la pareja de aquella mesa.

-Pero si es tu jefe y su novia la modelo de Victoria Secret.

-Novia dijiste, como es eso.

-Bueno ya llevan más de un año saliendo, creo que ya están por comprometerse.

-No eso no es posible él, no puede tener novia, no el no, puede hacerme esto, comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

-Estas llorando por tu jefe, hay hermana él, está fuera de tu alcance, el esta acá arriba y bueno tu aquí abajo, mirándola con compasión, además Candy tú tienes novio, que te aviso que viene este fin de semana, tu no le puedes hacer eso, de que este enamorada de otro.

-Eliza, tú tienes ética, de verdad que me asombras.

-Anda vamos que ya me preocupe.

En el medico…

-bueno doctor que tiene mi hermana.

-¿Como se golpeó la cabeza?.

-Bueno, estaba limpiando el departamento y ella salió de la habitación, no se percató que el piso estaba mojado y se cayó, después despertó, empezó a decir un buen de tonterías, pensé que el golpe no era muy fuerte, pero dice que no recuerda ciertas cosas y dice otras.

-a ver Candy, dime que es lo que recuerdas.

-Bueno yo recuerdo casi todo pero muy diferente a lo que recuerdan a los demás, no se solo me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero soy yo, la gente que conozco a mi alrededor, pero haya gente que según esta en mi vida que ni idea tengo que existen, como mis padres adoptivos y mi novio.

-mmm deberemos hacer unos estudios, pues te puedo decir que reposes, veas vídeos y fotografías para ver si recuerdas, te voy a recetar algo para que te relajes y puedas descansar solo ha de ser estrés, bueno es todo, aquí está la hoja para tus estudios.

Salieron del consultorio.

-Bueno debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche Eliza.

-Si no te preocupes por la cena yo la llevo, cuídate y no te estreses, te quiero hermana.

-Ehhhhh como dijiste…

-Que te quiero, mua dándole un beso en las cienes.

-Esto es extraordinario, como es posible esto, en donde estoy, regresando a MedicaAndlay, para trabajar en su investigación, cuando llego William, a dar su recorrido como siempre checando sus avances.

-Veamos, que nos tienes Candy.

-Como dijiste, mirándolo.

-Candy, así dice tu gafe, no es así.

-Ha si el gafe claro, bueno esto son un medicamento para curar el Cáncer, son unos micro anticuerpos, que van por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a las Células Cancerígenas y las mata.

-mmm interesante, pero hasta que etapa del Cáncer, se puede utilizar.

-¿Cómo?

-si de que etapa del Cáncer se puede utilizar, digo hay etapas tempranas y otras no tanto, hasta donde es que tu medicina puede funcionar.

-Bueno no lo había pensado, pero haré el reporte.

-Bien buen trabajo.

-William

-Si

-De verdad no me recuerdas

-No me relaciono con los empleados, lo siento, dejándola ahí en el laboratorio.

-Pero que rayos él, no es así, si él, es o era una persona diferente, pero que paso aquí, William no es así, que te hicieron.

Se quedó muy pensativa, saliendo del lugar cerca de las siete, cuando se encontraron en el elevador, William solo le sonrió, al igual que ella, los dos tratando de evadir la mirada, hasta que William, rompió el silencio.

-De donde dices que me conoces…

-Bueno de aquí tú me salvaste de ser atropellada, aparte de que me cuidaste de un esguince, estuve en tu departamento más de una semana, acaso no lo recuerdas, acercándose a él, muy seductora mente,- dime me recuerdas. Mírame solo mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que recuerdas de nosotros, anda dime, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, en eso el ascensor se abrió.

En eso William, se quedó extasiado viendo sus ojos, creo que ya hay que salir, te parece si esta platica la tenemos después.

-Si claro, saliendo ella del edificio.

Al igual que él, iba a subir a su auto, cuando se volteo para decirle que la llevaba hasta donde iba, cuando vio que alguien la abrazo y comenzó a besarla de una manera muy apasionada. Cosa que él, se quedó solo mirando agacho la cabeza, subió a su coche y se fue.

-Qué te pasa porque me besas, quien eres como para solo llegar y besarme.

-Amor soy yo Samuel, no te da gusto verme.

-La verdad no, no vuelvas a besarme y menos enfrente de, volteando a todos lados viendo que él ya se había ido, rayos apenas iba hablar con él, y sales tú, de no sé dónde, no vuelvas a tocarme.

-Candy mi amor estas bien, te dije que vendría el fin de semana para estar contigo y tú no te alegras, anda abrázame que te extrañe tanto. Anda vamos a tu departamento y platicamos quieres, no sabes cómo es la gran manzana, demasiado ruidosa.

-Supongo que tú eres mi novio.

-Si amor llevamos más de 3 años de relación, yo me fui por un contrato que me dieron pero tenemos cosas que discutir, vamos a tu casa.

Ya en el departamento estaba Eliza, bueno Samuel, ya sabes mi hermana tuvo un percance esta semana, así que hay cosas que ella no recuerda, como a ti dice que no te recuerda, no sé qué más cosas, se va hacer unos estudios pero no sé hasta dónde logre recordarte.

Pero entre más le decía el de su relación, ella no lograba recordarlo, lo lamento Samuel, Samael o como te llames sé que no eres mi novio, porque no te recuerdo y no quiero ser más tu novia, lo siento yo, yo, estoy enamorada de alguien más.

-Pero Candy, no le puedes hacer esto a Samuel, es tu novio se conocen casi desde la carrera, ahora no le salgas con esas.

-Eliza pero si no lo amo, en el corazón no se manda.

-Mi amor, sé que estas así porque el golpe te daño, pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo soy el hombre para ti, anda di que sí cariño.

-No ya dije que no y será mejor que te vayas, no puedo quererte entiéndelo, no te conozco, no sé quién eres.

Está bien no voy a insistir, mejor me voy antes de que te alteres y te hagas daño.

En la casa de William, llegaba a su departamento y se recostó en su cama, pensando donde vi esos ojos, no se, no me acuerdo pero si los recuerdo como si fueran un destello, solo que dice ella que tenemos un pasado, pero ¿Cuál pasado?, no logro recordar por más que me esfuerzo, después del accidente que tuve en moto, no recuerdo muchas cosas, solo desperté ya tenía una vida, una novia, en fin.

Sonaba el teléfono-

-SIII, diga.

-Amor te extraño voy volando rumbo a España para una sección de fotos, no te podre ver hasta dentro de dos semanas, espero y no te moleste.

-No claro que no, al contrario es tu trabajo, cuídate.

-Si mi vida eres una amor te quiero.

William, en su habitación no se ni lo que siento por Silvana, la verdad es que no sé porque tengo una relación con ella, pero esos ojos, dios este dolor de cabeza me mata, no puedo con esto debo dejar de pensar y seguir con mi vida, si solo eso.

En un mundo alterno,- crees que se den cuenta de quienes son.

-Bueno Gabriel es la mejor manera de protegerlos tanto a él, como a ella, están destinados a estar juntos pero deberán aprender a encontrar el camino.

-¿Qué paso con Samael?

-Esta neutralizado por el momento.

-mmm como que por el momento, me estas queriendo decir que puede volver a lastimar.

-Me temo que sí, el único que puede acabar con él, es Lucifer, pero está durmiendo la sangre de hada es muy fuerte, dormirá unos buenos años, así que solo toca que la vida de este par siga su curso.

-Si pero ella recuerda.

-Pero el no.

-Es mejor así George, que se encuentren en esta vida a la que fueron arrojados, de ellos dependerá vivir un cielo o un infierno, solo de ellos dependerá.

-Tienes razón solo hay que mantenernos al margen, es lo que William quería, cuando rechazo sus alas para estar con ella en una forma carnal, ¿Quién hace eso? Si ya se las había ganado aún recuerdo ese conflicto.

Flack Bach.-

William despertaba desorientado, ¿Dónde estoy? Candy donde esta Candy, dios debo regresar.

-Tranquilízate, solo recuéstate que ya tú tarea a terminado y ostentosamente, ya tienes tus alas.

-Que como dicen.

-Que ya eres un ángel, aprobaste tu examen y mira que fue difícil, pero lo lograste.

-Yo, yo, no, donde esta Gabriel necesito hablar con él.

-No puedes estas en estado de purificación, así no puedes hablar con él, deberás esperar.

Solo se quedó ahí en ese cuarto blanco destellante, recostado esperando, hasta cuando sintió unas punzadas en su espalda, haaaaa que dolor, haaaaaa…

-Tranquilo muchacho solo relájate, son tus alas que ya te están saliendo.

-Queee mis alas George ayúdame debo regresar, saber cómo esta Candy, donde está, la lastimaron, dímelo.

-Ella estará bien no te preocupes, alégrate ya eres uno de nosotros te ganaste con creces las alas, de verdad me siento orgullosos de ti.

-George, debo hablar con Gabriel, por favor solo necesito saber dónde y como esta Candy.

-Está bien, solo deja preguntar si ya puedes hablar con él.

Gabriel estaba en uno de los jardines del cielo, disfrutando de la paz y de la vista- hola veo que ya te recuperarse, felicidades ya eres un ángel, en verdad superarse por mucho tus pruebas.

-Dime dónde y cómo esta Candy, por favor necesito saber.

-Lo siento pero esa información no te la puedo dar, tu tarea con ella termino y no podrás volver a verla.

-No puedes hacerme eso, por favor, ayúdame necesito saber cómo esta, ese demonio la lastimo, ya está aquí en el cielo, solo dime dónde.

-Ya te dije que te olvides de ella, no te puedo dar información.

-Pues no me niego y si es posible pido una audiencia con él, sabes a quien me refiero.

-Pero muchacho ya conseguiste por lo que tanto has trabajado, no me digas que piensas renunciar a eso.

-Si ella no está bien, lo hare tengo que verificar que está bien, solo así me sentiré en paz.

-Es que tú no sabes quién es ella.

-No me importa quién o que sea, yo, yo la amo, si tengo que renunciar a mis alas lo haré, por ella lo haré.

-Estas seguro, de lo que dices, tan grande es tu amor por ella.

-Si muy, muy grande la amo, quiero estar con ella, así tenga que pasar mil pruebas para lograrlo lo haré, solo deja que haga mi petición el, me entenderá.

-Serás un caído, sabias eso, una vez que caigas no habrá vuelta de regreso, tu amor por una humana será tu perdición.

-Pero no es acaso lo que el tanto enseña, el amor, es por eso que luchamos tanto, así que no creo ofenderle si le pido que me regrese con quien amo.

-Hay muchacho te estas precipitando…

-No solo deja que vaya con ella, es todo lo que anhelo, lo que quiero, solo regresar.

-Está bien has tu petición, pero no te darán las cosas como tú las quieres, eso siempre sucede, tu puedes desear muchas cosas pero el, te dará lo que tú necesitas no lo que quieres.

-Está bien solo deseo estar cerca de ella.

-Como veo que no hay manera de persuadirte, solo debes dejarte caer, pero recuerda una vez que lo hagas no hay regreso, te voy a extrañar.

Preparándose William, para caer sin saber que al llegar, no recordaría absolutamente nada de lo que vivió con Candy.

Cuando el despertó en la habitación de un hospital, solo le dijeron que había tenido un accidente en una moto, que su familiar directo su tío George, venia en camino que estuvo cerca de perder la vida pero que solo fueron unas contusiones, solo eso.

Cuando llego a su casa una novia guapa lo estaba esperando diciéndole que ya llevaban tiempo de salir, que estaban a nada de comprometerse que no o habían hecho era porque estaba ocupada con tanto trabajo, ya que era modelo y viajaba mucho.

Solo recordaba que era dueño de una clínica y de un laboratorio importante, sus labores altruistas pero nada más, no recordaba si tenía familia, en fin no recordaba para nada acerca de Candy.

CONTINUARA…

Chicas perdón por la tardanza pero se me atravesaron cosas y realmente estoy muy ocupada pero bueno aquí está, espero que les guste, espero sus reviw son importantes para mí.

Bueno las espero en el siguiente capítulo ya saben por la XEW, RADIO.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Solo recordaba que era dueño de una clínica y de un laboratorio importante, sus labores altruistas, pero nada más, no recordaba si tenía familia, en fin, no recordaba para nada a Candy.

A los siguientes días, Candy, solo iba a trabajar al laboratorio, en su medicamento le ponía el suficiente empeño para poder crear un buen producto, ella realmente creía que podría encontrar la cura del cáncer, pero la realidad es que esa enfermedad, aunque si había posibilidades de encontrar una cura, realmente solo era para una temprana etapa, ya que si era muy avanzado la enfermedad no se podía curar.

Al ser una enfermedad hecha por un demonio, la cura era imposible de encontrar, la misma enfermedad dentro de un cuerpo humano imposibilitaba que hubiera una cura, por eso el termino de maligno, por mal, el mal que te come, esta enfermedad es creada por emociones, rabia, coraje, odio, envidia, soledad, angustia, eso solo mencionando algunas, aunado a eso, cuando el diagnostico era positivo, la persona enferma se llenaba de miedo y de tristeza avanzando más la enfermedad.

La razón por la que tantas personas mueren de esta enfermedad es eso, la tristeza, la actitud de las personas, no dejándose llevar por el diagnostico hacen la diferencia entre una persona que, aunque este enfermo y este en una etapa avanzada y una de temprana, si las dos toman las cosas con positivismos, tienen un índice mayor de curarse, pero si lo toman de una mala manera, aun en etapa temprana la enfermedad avanza de una manera muy rápida.

Albert, llegaba a su departamento cuando vio a su novia Silvana, en la cama con una diminuta ropa interior de encaje, Silvana al ser modelo se veía espectacular, aquella mujer bronceada, de cabello color chocolate, ojos color marrón, lo esperaba muy ansiosa.

-Amor, que bueno que llegas, tengo un buen rato esperándote, mira acabo de llegar y estoy deseosa de estar contigo, levantándose de la cama, para acercarse para abrazarlo.

-Silvana, no te esperaba.

-Lo sé, llegue antes, quería darte una sorpresa y aquí estoy, sorpresa… comenzando a besarlo con mucha pasión, pegando su cuerpo a ella.

Albert, correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, pero al abrir los ojos se reflejó en los de ella y flechazos de unos ojos verdes se le venían a la cabeza, con un dolor agudo, un dolor que era insoportable, haaaaaaa tomando ambas manos en la cabeza.

-Amor estas bien.

-No Silvana, me siento mal, te parece si dejamos esto para otro día, solo no me siento bien.

-Si te ves pálido, estas bien, te puedo llevar al médico.

-No tomare un par de aspirinas, lo siento en verdad.

-Está bien, si comenzando a cambiarse para dejar el departamento, solo le dio un beso de despedida y se fue.

Albert, pensando - no sé lo que me está pasando, realmente siento que no puedo estar con nadie más, pero esos ojos, sus ojos, son iguales a los de, no, ella esta con alguien más, no sé por qué no recuerdo nada.

Poniéndose una chaqueta para salir a caminar, realmente necesitaba pensar y recordar que relación había tenido con esa chica, comenzó a caminar por las calles, sin pensar, solo dejándose llevar por las estrellas en ese momento, camino sin darse cuenta hasta llegar a un edificio.

Miro para todos lados, las calles parecían conócelas, pero no recordaba haber estado ahí, solo se llevó tentado a entrar a ese lugar, cuando el mayordomo de la entrada pregunto…

\- ¿Busca a alguien?

\- he si, solo que no, en ese momento vio salir a Samuel del ascensor.

Samuel se despidió del mayordomo – hasta luego que descanse.

-Si joven que le vaya bien.

-Disculpe ese joven a quien vino a visitar.

-El joven a si es el novio de la señorita Candy, usted la conoce no es así, digo porque la última vez que estuvo aquí lo vi que la vino a dejar.

-Sí, ella trabaja en mi compañía, puedo subir a verla.

-Por supuesto, adelante, último piso, pero eso usted ya lo sabe verdad.

-He si claro.

-Subiendo al ascensor, hasta llegar al departamento de Candy, tocando el timbre.

Eliza, que estaba viendo televisión fue abrir, si diga.

-Hola soy…

-Sí, se quién es usted que se le ofrece.

-Bueno vine a ver a Candy, ella esta.

-Con un grito ensordecedor, hermana te hablan., pasa no te quedes afuera.

Ya en la sala, Candy, salía en su bata para dormir que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, cuando vio a Albert, ahí parado buscándola.

-Tu…

-Si yo, es solo que mirándola sin parpadear como hechizado, bueno yo, solo vine porque, bueno.

-Hay hermanita será mejor que te cambies, porque si no este hombre no va a poder hablar.

Ahí fue cuando Candy, se dio cuenta que estaba medio desnuda, dios es cierto, regreso en un minuto, corriendo a su habitación, poniendo sus manos en el pecho, me vino a buscar, siiiii, me recuerda sé que me recuerda, buscando una blusa deportiva y unos pantalones igual, para salir de nuevo.

-Si dime.

-Podríamos salir, digo tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.

-He sí, claro.

-Bueno si es por mí, no se preocupen digo, yo me puedo ir a mi cuarto, se acercó a Candy susurrándole, solo te recuerdo hermana que tienes novio y no se merece que le mientas.

Candy, solo tomo de la mano a Albert anda vamos a caminar, caminaron como dos cuadras sin decir ni una palabra, solo respirando y viendo los edificios de alrededor, hasta llegar a un parque.

-Candy, yo, yo, no sé de donde te conozco, solo sé que tus ojos los he visto en alguna parte, dime tú dices que me conoces me puedes decir, donde.

-Bueno es una historia muy larga, la verdad es que tú y yo, venimos de un mundo surreal, paralelo a este, no se la razón por la cual no me recuerdas, se supone que yo tampoco debería recordar, pero por ser quien soy, a lo mejor es la razón de que yo si te recuerdo.

Dime, hasta donde recuerdas.

-Yo, solo sé que soy dueño de la empresa de farmacéutica, que soy una persona que gusta ayudar, pero no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, sé que tengo novia, solo que no recuerdo que siento por ella.

Candy, acercándose a él para mirarlo, se acercó le tomo la cara lo miro fijamente con sus ojos, encontrándose el azul con el verde y le dijo.

-Albert, mírame, en verdad no hay algo que te recuerde mi ser, tú me cuidaste, casi diste la vida por mí, solo tienes que buscar dentro de tu ser para que sientas quien eres, solo recuerda.

solo se miraron mutuamente, Albert sintió una punzada en el corazón, mirando esos ojos que se perdía en ellos, después miro sus labios, saboreándose los suyos con su lengua, pensando lo que sería besar los de ella, sus labios rosados que le trasmitían un deseo de acercarse, pero se reprimía, sentía que no podía hacerlo.

Cuando de repente una llamada a su celular, le marcaba.

-William, soy George, me dijo Silvana que te sientes mal, ¿quieres que te lleve al medico?

-No, estoy bien solo fue una jaqueca, no te preocupes, estoy bien, nos vemos mañana.

-Es algo malo pregunto Candy.

-No es solo mi George, que quiere saber si estoy bien.

-Albert, yo solo sé que tú eres muy importante para mí, así como yo lo soy para ti.

-Entonces porque te besabas esa tarde con el tipo ese, que te estaba esperando en la salida del trabajo.

-Yo, yo no lo bese, el me beso.

-Sí, pero tu aceptaste el beso, así que no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, si tú tienes a alguien.

-Yo no tengo nada con él, estoy igual que tú, no sé quién es él.

-Hay me vas a decir que tú también no recuerdas tu vida, si como no y yo te creí, eres una mentirosa, me dices que soy importante para ti, pero veo salir de tu edificio a tu novio.

-Que no es mi novio, ya te dije, que yo también tengo partes de esta vida surrealista que no recuerdo, no recuerdo al dichoso novio, ni sé que siento por él, además tú también tienes novia, no, así que el mentiroso es otro, ya que según tú los cuasi ángeles no deben tener novias y ahí estas tú con la tipa esa, así que me puedes reclamar si estamos en igualdad de situaciones.

-Bueno yo, si tengo novia no lo niego, cuando desperté en el hospital, ella estaba ahí, que quieres que te diga, supongo que lo es.

-Así, si te dijeran que eres gay también lo creerías, no me hagas reír, ya buscaste no se fotografías, algo, alguna señal de lo que dice es cierto, desde cuando sale contigo, sabes de su familia, no sé, algo.

-Bueno yo, no sé, no recuerdo.

-Bueno pues estoy igual, cuando desperté ya tenía una vida muy desconocida a la que tenía, lo único que te puedo decir es que, tú me gustas mucho y yo a ti también, ya está lo dije.

Albert, en ese momento se acercó a Candy, posando sus labios a los de ella, poseyéndolos en un beso muy pasional, jugando con su lengua, succionando su boca, mordiendo su labio, solo entrecortándolo para poder respirar, poniéndola en contra de un árbol, en donde sentía que se perdían.

Hasta que lo cortaron- No vuelvas a besarte con él, de acuerdo o te vuelvo a besar hasta que se te olvide tu nombre, mirándola con posesión.

Candy con la respiración entrecortada- de acuerdo, solo respirando agitadamente, sintiendo que el alma se devolvía al cuerpo, pero tú también debes terminar con tu disque novia.

-Está bien, volviéndola a besar desenfrenadamente, un beso tras otro, solos ahí en medio de ese parque donde casi ni pasaba la gente, dos amantes comiéndose a besos.

Hasta que se percataron de la hora, - debemos irnos, vamos te llevo a tu casa, ya es muy tarde, regresando hasta donde vivía Candy.

En el inframundo, Sara, estaba muy neurótica, como que no puedo acceder al mundo de los humanos, donde esta Samael, pero qué diablos, si yo soy la reina del infierno, quien ordena de ahora en adelante soy yo, pero porque no funciona mi poder.

-Ama, decía un demonio, al dormir el amo, usted perdió su poder, lo que tiene que hacer es despertarlo, sino esto se puede salir de control.

-Control, cual control, maldita sea, necesito mis poderes de inmediato, anda vamos busca a donde se llevaron a Samael, lo necesito de inmediato, ahora que no está mi esposo podemos destruir el mundo, necesito ver a mi hija, no la encuentro en mi radar.

En el cielo, Gabriel ellos, ya tu sabes…

-Si ya vi.

-Los separamos, digo no sé qué tan bueno sea que ellos estén juntos, ella recuerda puede decirle quien es, destruir lo que hemos decidido para ellos.

-No sé, ya los hemos separado antes y ellos vuelven a encontrarse, siempre se encuentran, por más que hagamos, su destino es estar juntos, ya los hemos separado de muchas maneras y aun así ellos encuentran la manera de estar juntos.

Dejemos esta vez, hasta donde puedan llegar, digo ya llevan varias reencarnaciones, hasta los convertimos en un ángel y un demonio, para ver si así se separaban, pero aun así se aman, que podemos hacer nada ante eso, solo ponle pruebas, vamos a ver cuánto resisten.

-Está bien, le pondremos pruebas, vamos a ver qué tan fuerte es su amor.

-Solo cuidarlos, que estén bien solo eso…

-Está bien, le diré a George, que se mantenga cerca.

En la entrada del edificio, Albert dejaba a Candy, despidiéndose con un beso, el cual le costo trabajo alejarse- No me quiero ir, mordiéndose un labio antes de entrar.

-Es muy tarde, mañana debemos trabajar.

-Si lo se…

Solo se abrasaron y se dieron un último beso, para separarse, por unas horas, Albert regreso a su departamento pensando, estoy tan feliz, sus ojos, adoro sus ojos, siento que no puedo apartarlos de mi mente, me encanta todo de ella, siento que quiero pasar toda mi vida con ella, acostado en su cama sin dejar de pensar en Candy.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA…

Llegaba Candy, a su trabajo, muy metida en su ordenador, archivando algunas cosas, cuando en eso vio una araña, pis, pis, pis.

-he Eliza, eres tú.

-No ama, soy yo, Elektra, solo vine averiguar de la ama Eliza.

-Tu para que quieres saber de Eliza.

-Su madre quiere que se reporte, ama su padre aun duerme, tiene que ayudarlo a despertar.

-Que yo, despertarlo, no para que, pensando, una vez que se dé cuenta mi padre de quien me he enamorado y que no quiero regresar al infierno, es capaz de meterme a un calabozo y no dejarme salir y yo sin Albert me muero, no.

-Ama, su padre debe despertar, entienda, e infierno esta de cabeza, además su madrastra está muy agresiva, anda como loca buscando a Samael y si lo encuentra, son capases de gobernar el infierno, acabar con este y otros mundos alternos, vamos debes regresar.

-No, no quiero, no puedo, anda vete antes de que te aplaste con este periódico.

-Te vas arrepentir de no hacer lo que te digo, en cuanto despierte tu padre y lo sepa se va a poner furioso, buscare a Eliza, ella podrá ayudarme.

Candy, solo atino a dejar lo que estaba haciendo, subiendo en el elevador, hasta la oficina de Albert, necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, sentir su olor, cuando llego hasta donde estaba su oficina, se topó con George…

-Se le ofrece algo Srta.

-Bueno quiero hablar con Albert, digo William.

-Mi sobrino está ocupado con su novia y va a tardar, si sabe a lo que me refiero guiñándole un ojo.

-Candy solo abrió sus ojos en un tanto sorpresivos, un día anterior habían quedado en algo y hoy la tipa esa, estaba en su oficina, haciendo no sé qué con él, que le pasaba. Pero claro, si hasta Eliza le dijo que todos los hombres son iguales, hasta los ángeles cuando pasan a ser hombres entran en esa categoría.

En la oficina de Albert…

-Silvana, no te esperaba.

-Bueno amor, quise a ver como estabas, solo eso, me preocupé la última vez no te veías nada bien, acercándose para besarlo.

-Silvana, no, mira es hora de que hablemos, yo sé que tú me dices, que tú y yo tenemos una relación, pero la verdad es que yo no te recuerdo, así que, creo que lo mejor es terminar, en estos momentos, no me siento bien para llevar una relación, como la que tú quieres.

-Que, estas terminando conmigo.

-Bueno si, digo no te recuerdo no sé lo que siento por ti.

-Amor, pero de eso no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para recordarte el deseo que yo despierto en ti, acercándose para besarlo, acariciando su cabello, subiéndose en el ahorcajada, poniendo las manos de Albert en sus caderas, anda vamos a recordar hace tiempo que no estamos juntos.

-Silvana no, espera yo te dije, que esto es un error

Afuera Candy, no espero más para entrar a la oficina, aun en contra que la secretaria le dijo que estaba ocupado, ella abrió llevándose la sorpresa que Silvana estaba encima de Albert, en su sillón y ella encima de él.

Candy, se quedó petrificada, viendo aquella escena, - claro soy una estúpida creyendo todas tus sandeces, saliendo de ahí llorando.

-Candy, espera no es lo que crees…

-Amor quien es ella.

-Silvana, entiende lo nuestro termino, aquí y ahora, es hora de que te vayas.

Candy solo comenzó a Caminar, solo deambulando por la ciudad, por salir rápido, no se preocupó por llevarse su celular, ni identificación ni nada, solo así, camino y camino, hasta que llego a una iglesia, sintió escalofrió que calo todo su ser, era un demonio, en todo no podía estar en ningún lado donde hubiera, presencia celestial.

A las afueras estaba una indigente, -niña regáleme una moneda por favor, no he comido nada.

-No tengo, no traje dinero.

-Que hace una niña tan bonita como tú en este lugar, bienes a pedir algo a Dios.

-Dios, pero quien es Dios.

-El ser supremo, el rey, el dueño de todo, dueño de ti, de mí, de todo.

-He no, no puedo, él no podría escucharme, digo si usted supiera quien soy, él sabe quién soy, no podría escucharme.

-Crees que no lo hace, el escucha a todos, aunque tengas un alma negra él, te escucha.

-Usted cree eso.

-Claro que sí, solo debes tener fe.

-Fe, que es eso tan chistoso.

-Bueno creer en algo que no se ve, pero que sabes que está ahí.

-Ha si claro, como los demonios, no lo vez, pero te dicen que hagas cosas malas.

-Bueno si, pero al revés, aquí debes creer que él, te escucha y te resolverá lo que necesitas, algunos piden salud, otros resolver sus problemas, otro bueno amor.

-Amor, vaya esa palabra es muy fuerte, sobre todo para mí, empezando a llorar.

-Pero porque lloras, digo si el amor es muy bonito.

-Quisiera no sentir lo que en este momento estoy sintiendo, porque me quiero morir, mi corazón se rompió, ahora no sé cómo repararlo.

-Te peleaste con tu novio.

-Ni siquiera es mi novio, bueno si, bueno no, hay ya ni sé que somos, es un mentiroso, conmigo nunca quiso estar en otro sentido, y con la pazguata esa, con ella sí, que ha estado.

-vaya sí que estas herida, pero lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que le pidas a él, que te quite ese sentimiento que no te deja ver la realidad, quizás solo viste lo que quisiste ver.

-Estoy muy segura de lo que vi.

-Estas segura, dejaste que él, te explicara.

-No

-Entonces como puedes estar segura de que en realidad es lo que paso.

-mmm, vamos niña, no debes dejarte llevar por la ira, por la decepción, anda ve a hablar con él, que te escuchara.

-Usted cree.

-Si

-bueno, solo espero que no se caiga la iglesia, dejando a la indigente y entrando a la iglesia, que retumbo cuando ella entro.

Un sacerdote estaba prendiendo unas velas, entra hija es la casa de Dios, aquí puedes dejar todo lo que te molesta.

-Si eso ya me lo dijeron, donde puedo hablar con él, el ser suprimió llamado Dios.

-Bueno con el puedes hablar aquí en aquella banca, o en ese rincón, digo quizás afuera en la naturaleza, o en tu cuarto, eso lo puedes hacer donde sea, solo debes tener fe.

-Si eso ya me lo dijeron, pero que se me aparece o debo pedir una cita, digo porque para hablar con mi padre hay que sacar una cita, aunque ahora con el internet es más fácil, solo debes enviar un mail, y listo.

-jjajajaajajjaj se carcajeo el sacerdote, todo había escuchado menos eso, te dejo para que platiques con Dios.

-Candy, se sentó ahí en la primera banca, volteo para todos lados, buscando alguien, algún indicio con quien hablar solo veía imágenes y la iluminación, de la iglesia, bueno esto es más difícil ni secretaria tiene, como se supone que voy hablar con él, si no puedo pedir una cita.

Cuando de repetí, solo sintió la necesidad de descargar todo lo que tenía adentro, hablando solo consigo misma, sabes que lo amo verdad, pero porque me engaño, me dijo que iba a terminar con ella y que me encuentro con ella sobre de él besándolo, me da rabia solo de recordar.

Si ayer me beso y mucho, será porque soy una chica fácil, si mi hermana me lo dijo, que no fuera fácil, pero ahí voy y rápido a besarlo, hay Dios, podría solo devolverme a mi hermana sé que es un demonio, pero solo es mala con las personas que se lo merecen.

También, cuida a papa, sé que no te llevas bien con él, ya se me fulminaría si supiera que hablo contigo, pero no tengo con quien hablar solo contigo, bueno te dejo, porfa no quiero ver a Albert, hay no eso no, solo que deje a la pazguata de su novia y me quiera solo a mí, siiiii, porfa….

Continuara.

Bueno chicas perdónenme la vida, sé que no le he dedicado tiempo a esta historia, pero la verdad fue por falta de tiempo, ya saben espero sus reviw,

Ya saben las espero en el próximo capítulo por la XEW, RADIO.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Candy, Salió de la iglesia con el alma liberada, para dirigirse a su departamento, pero como dejo todo en su oficina, tuvo que caminar, iba caminando cuando se encontró a Samuel.

-Pero porque, estas en esta calle a esta hora, es muy tarde, vamos sube te llevo.

-No, no quiero.

-Vamos Candy, no puedo dejarte aquí sola, anda sube, digo por lo menos te faltan como 5 cuadras hasta que llegues a tu departamento y tu hermana, me matara si te dejo aquí sola.

-Está bien, subiré, pero solo porque estoy muy lejos.

Ya cuando estaba por llegar.

-Candy, en verdad no te acuerdas para nada de mí.

-No ya te dije que no Samuel.

-Está bien no voy a insistir, comenzó a manejar rumbo al departamento de Candy.

Albert, fue a dejar el bolso de Candy, ya que cuando fue a buscarla se percató que la había dejado, quería explicarle que lo que vio no era, - hasta donde vio, todo parecía culpable, pero definitivamente termino con Silvana.

Fue hasta donde vivía Candy, pero le dijeron que no había regresado.

Se fue a su carro para esperarla, cuando vio un carro, del cual se bajó Candy, Samuel como todo caballero se bajó, para abrirle la puerta del coche.

Cuando Albert, logro ver de quien se trataba, solo se quedó estático, Candy, bajo, pero a la hora de entrar Samuel, la atrajo hacia él, para abrasarla, abrazo que Candy, acepto después de unos segundos se separó y subió a su departamento.

Había sido un día agotador, así que solo subió por el elevador, para subir a su departamento, minutos después tocaron a la puerta, fue abrir, -Samuel ya te dije que …

-Que haces aquí.

-Oh perdón, por desilusionarte, por no ser tu novio.

-Que vienes a reclamarme, si hoy te vi muy cómodo con tu novia.

-Que no es mi novia, termine con Silvana hoy, ya se acabó, pero veo que para ti, no es suficiente.

-Candy, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba…

_ como dijiste, que no es suficiente, si te vi con ella en una manera de la cual, bueno tu sabes sonriendo.

\- Yo vine hablar contigo, para explicarte que ya termine con ella, con que me topo, a la nena que vine con su ex.

-Que esperabas que estuviera sufriendo, llorando por ti, que te pasa, no.

-Candy, que hacías con él, te dije que no quería verte con él.

-Me dijiste que no lo besara y no lo hice, cosa que no puedo decir de ti, pero claro tu si puedes estar con la pierna largas esa y yo, debo de aguantar eso, mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esta discusión, así que se acercó a ella y se el hecho al hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Que haces suéltame, dándole golpes en la espalda.

-Deja de patalear, dándole dos nalgadas en sus pompas.

-Ha donde me llevas.

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar, sin que haya gente mirándonos, ya que los vecinos salieron al escuchar la discusión, subiéndola al coche poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad.

-Yo puedo gracias, con un puchero.

Ya en el coche Albert, se dirige hasta su departamento, sabes no soporto verte con ese tipo, no sé porque, simplemente no lo soporto.

-Ya no soporto, verte con tu novia, aun así, lo haces.

-Ya te dije que termine con ella, en verdad lo hice, mirándola a los ojos.

-Pon los ojos en la carretera vamos a chocar, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

En otra dimensión.

-Díganme que encontraron a mi hija.

Si ama, solo que no recuerda quien es, de hecho, no le va a gustar nada lo que le vamos a decir.

-Vamos hablen de una vez por todas.

-Ella, ella, es buena, es buena.

-Queeeee, como pudo pasar eso, nooooooo

-Si tiene una vacuna contra maldad, todo lo arreglaron para que fuera así.

-No, me niego, hay que sacarla de ahí, vamos donde está mi hijo.

-Aquí estoy madre, que se te ofrece.

-Ve inmediatamente por tu hermana, la necesito.

-Pero no sé dónde está.

-Aquí, en este lugar, así que no me agotes la paciencia y ve por ella, antes de que me dé algo, tendré que moverme rápido, como van con eso de liberar a Samael, lo necesito para liderar esto y poner todo en su lugar, no va a durar mucho el tónico que le di a mi marido, en cuanto despierte, se va a querer vengar y para eso debo estar prevenida.

En la tierra…

Rayos, gritaba Eliza, al cortarse con el cuchillo, al hacer una ensalada, al ver la sangre que caía en el lavabo, solo veía la sangre con mucha ansiedad y sus ojos se tornaban violeta.

_ la sangre me fascina, no sé, porque me encanta verla, solo me siento bien, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Quien es usted.

-Soy tu hermano, idiota.

-Que yo no tengo hermanos, en eso se desvanecía en los brazos de Niel.

-Vamos hermanita, deberás ir al infierno, mama, te espera y está muy, pero muy, molesta contigo.

Cuando Eliza, despertó ya se encontraba en el infierno, - Hay hace calor el aire acondicionado no funciona, ¿dónde estoy?, hay no me morí y fui directito al infierno, si mi mama me decía pórtate bien, no andes con ese, que solo te hace perder el tiempo, ha, pero ahí voy, yo de terca y ahora por desobedecer estoy en el infierno, mi alma esta maldita, llorando.

-Eliza, donde estabas.

-Hay, esta mujer quien es, hay madre de la cachucha, si hasta parece diabla, tiene fuego en los ojos.

-Eliza, te pregunte donde estabas.

-Madre, recuerda que Eliza, no recuerda nada.

-mmm, ya tienen preparada la inyección de maldad.

-Ya, mi ama.

-Que esperan inyéctenla, la necesito ya, como era antes.

-No, no me hagan nada, si me porto bien, puedo regresar y convertirme en monja, estaré al servicio de Dios, toda mi vida, pero por favor necesito regresar, mi hermana me necesita.

-Hermana dijiste, acaso te refieres a Candy.

-Sí, llorando, debo regresar con ella para cuidarla.

-Sí, claro que vas a regresar no te preocupes, anda deja de llorar, que no lo soporto.

Cuando le pusieron la inyección se desmayó, cuando despertó, dio un salto, Madreeeee, que hago aquí, debería estar.

-Cuidando a Candy, supongo, no es así, no entiendo porque me desobedeciste, debería dejarte en ese mundo para que te conviertas en monja y cuando llegues al paraíso te cierren las puertas en las narices.

-Madreeee, que yo que.

-Te quitaron la maldad, eras una dulce niña, no sabes que cosas decías, bien ahora que regresaste, dime que hacías con Candy.

-Bueno, yo, yo, este, yo, ya te dije, que te ves, muy bonita.

No me cambies el tema, maldita sea y contesta de una buena vez.

-Bien hice un acuerdo con mi padre, prometió que, si yo la cuidaba, el me haría un demonio de sexta generación.

-jjajajajjajajaj y tú le creíste, al gran engañador, si ni siquiera yo soy un demonio de sexta generación, en verdad pensaste que te iba a premiar, no me hagas reír, jajajajjajaa.

-Madre, no te rías que es serio, además que te digo, si Candy, se puede cuidar sola, es medio tonta, pero sobrevive, créeme lo hace.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, sabes siempre la trate mal, me daban celos el amor desmedido que le tenía a su madre y sobre todo a ella, pero la realidad, va más allá de lo que tú o yo sabemos.

-Madre, tu sabes dónde está, el libro de las reencarnaciones.

-Si, por qué.

-Lo necesito, podría tomarlo.

-No, se para que lo quieres, es muy delicado, no solo se puede tomar así, como así, ese libro lo guarda muy celosamente tu padre, yo solo lo vi una vez, pero bueno eso después, necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Samael de su cueva, está encarcelado.

-Ha samael, no, eso, no, Eliza, sabía que una vez que lo sacara ella, tendría que pagar el precio de haberse puesto en su contra. - Lo que quieras menos eso.

-Harás lo que te diga, entendiste, así que vamos que, si despierta tu padre, su furia será tal, que ni tú, ni, yo quedaremos bien paradas en esto, así que ayúdame.

No, madre lo siento, pero no te voy ayudar con eso.

-Tú vas hacer lo que yo te digo o atente a las consecuencias.

Eliza pensó mejor no contrariar a su madre, ayudarla en cuanto estuviera ocupada buscar el libro de las reencarnaciones y así, poder llevárselo a Candy, ver por qué le dijeron que no podía estar con William.

En el infierno, estaba Niel,_vamos madre hay que buscar la manera de sacar a Samael de ese lugar, solo con sangre de ángel, se puede hacer, una llave para poder abrir, el portón negro

Pero donde encontraremos sangre de Ángel, donde, _hermanita, donde se encuentra William.

-No, el ya no es un ángel, recuerda que abandono sus alas, para convertirse humano, su sangre no te servirá.

-Eso, es lo que tú crees, claro que servirá, si el aun no comete actos impuros, podremos usarlos, además es vulnerable, ya que por el momento es humano, pero la esencia aun la tiene.

-Yo no te voy ayudar con eso, además no sé dónde encontrarlo.

\- Ha no Eliza, me dirás donde se encuentra Candy, porque donde este Candy, esta William.

-Está bien, te ayudare si, haces algo por mí.

-Qué cosa…

-Quiero el libro de las reencarnaciones, ayúdame a encontrarlo, sácale a mama donde y como puedo tomarlo.

-Sí, te ayudo, tú me vas ayudar.

-Si.

-Vamos por William, entonces.

-No, primero el libro de las reencarnaciones, si no, no te llevo donde Candy.

-Está bien, si eso es más fácil, no se para que lo quieres, pero está bien, vamos, de hecho, papa, lo guarda en un lugar muy visible, ya sabes según el nadie sabe dónde está y el lugar donde menos buscarías cual seria.

-Pues en el libro de las almas perdidas, ahí nadie buscaría, siempre lo trae con él.

-Así es y donde esta papa, en estos momentos.

-Ohhhhh, ahora sí, que me dejas perpleja, vamos lo debe traer en su ropa.

Al ir a ver dónde estaba el señor de los infiernos, se encontraron con que seguía dormido, buscaron entre su ropa y encontraron dos libros de bolsillo, uno era el libro de las reencarnaciones.

-Bueno ya cumplí, ahí está, vamos llévame con William.

-Espera, ya lo llevo, en cuanto lo tomo, lo puso en su bolso.

-Eliza, no, tu no dijiste nada de llevártelo, papa, se va a enojar mucho.

-Hay sí mucho miedo, que hay de ti que lo traicionaste, no crees que se va enojar más contigo que conmigo.

-Bueno, sí, pero de eso a llevarnos algo, que guarda celosamente por siglos, ya es otra cosa.

-Ya vámonos, debo regresar a la tierra, debo buscar a…

-Eso a William.

-Si te consigo la sangre sin matarlo, tú lo dejarías vivir.

-Estás loca, mama enloquecería, quiero su sangre y que corra, como debe ser.

En eso Eliza, le dice a Niel, sabes que, si te llevo conmigo, Candy, sabrá a que vas y no va a permitir que te el acerques, deja que yo vaya y haga el trabajo.

-No confió en ti, dijiste que me lo darías, ahora cumple o no te doy la otra inyección de maldad que te falta.

-Hay está bien, solo no te acerques yo haré el trabajo, yo lo matare.

En el cielo,

Sabes algo de la pareja favorita del cielo.

-Bueno la chica por más que lo persuadió, simplemente no pudo hacer nada, ella no logro que él, se quedara más tiempo con ella, simplemente el amor que siente por el demonio, es muy fuerte.

-Está bien, que le vamos hacer, esto así es, siempre ha sido así, el destino siempre ha querido separarlos y ahora resulta que simplemente nunca hemos podido separarlos.

Yo no sé porque no, ha sido perdonada, ya lleva milenios con la misma carga, inclusive la enviaron al infierno para que él, se ocupara y resulta que reencarno en su hija, aun así, ese amor gano, ha sobrepasado las barreras del tiempo, que acaso no van a tener tregua.

-No lo sé George, el aún no ha decidido, ella lo desobedeció y de qué manera, esa rebeldía y su osadía lo ha pagado por años, no dejándolos estar juntos.

-Lo sé, él, también ha sufrido, por más que hemos tratado de devolverlo al cielo, su amor por ella, siempre ha sido más grande.

-George, se acerca una gran pelea, en estos momentos hay movimientos extraños, hay que estar alerta, cuídalos y has un buen trabajo.

-Si Gabriel, los cuidare, espero y haya una sola posibilidad para ellos, ya puedan ser felices.

-Bueno, hay que tener fe y creer en los milagros.

En el departamento de William, entro con Candy, en hombros y la puso en la sala, aquí podemos hablar, ok

-Termine, con mi novia, no entiendo porque había estado con ella, no siento nada por ella, desde que desperté del accidente, solo me dijeron que era mi novia, pero no existía un sentimiento de por medio.

Ni siquiera sé porque te busco, no me acuerdo de ti, mas sin embargo no dejo de pensar en ti, en tus ojos, simplemente sueño y deseo estar contigo, solo quiero saber por qué.

Me podrías explicar.

-Bien pues, es por qué, porque, hay como te lo digo que no suene a fantasía y me creas.

-Pues como es, sin pelos en la lengua.

-Bien, tu eres un ángel y yo un demonio, solo que nos enamoramos, fuimos castigados, por Dios y no podemos estar juntos.

William con cara de what, _Queeee, jajjjjajajajjajjaajajja, sabes creo que estas mal de la cabeza.

-Bueno si no me crees no sé, que estoy haciendo aquí, con el ceño fruncido, pero dime sueñas conmigo, acaso tienes sueños húmedos, mirándolo pícaramente.

-Cof, cof, cof, eso es algo, que no voy a contestar.

-Anda dime, como me sueñas, poniendo su dedo en su pecho, acaso me sueñas desnuda, que nos besamos, que hacemos el amor.

-Cof, cof, carraspeando, mirándola _ que dirías si te dijera que no, mis sueños son más aterradores, te sueño como un ser oscuro, con alas negras y ojos rojos como lumbre y quieres mi sangre, a como dé lugar.

Candy, solo se sentó en el sofá, pensando no la soñaba, la recordaba como realmente era.

-Pero un así, Candy, siento muchas ansias por protegerte y siento algo más por ti.

-Algo más, que puede ser eso, casi con los ojos cristalizados.

-Amor, siento amor por ti, acercándose para besarla, siento amor y deseo por ti.

Candy, correspondió al beso, poniendo sus brazos en su cuello, besándolo con pasión y desesperación, yo también te amo y te deseo, brincando para enredar sus piernas en su cintura, así besándose llevándola hasta la recamara.

William, la recostó para poder quitarse la camisa, en lo que Candy también se quitaba la blusa y el pantaloncillo que traía, mirando el pecho desnudo de Albert, cuando lo tuvo cerca, solo acaricio su pecho con sus manos, eres tan hermoso, mordiéndose un labio.

Él, se apodero de su boca, la besaba con desesperación y estaban a punto de hacer el amor cuando…

_Pis, pis, pis, hermanita, hermanita pélame, hey aquí.

Candy, al escuchar eso, _Ahora no Eliza, estoy ocupada.

-Pasa algo, William, mirándola a los ojos.

-No, tu sigue con lo tuyo, anda sigue besándome, tratando de aventar una almohada donde se encontraba la araña que le hablaba.

La excitación estaba a flor de piel, Candy, estaba más que dispuesta, ya su parte intima estaba más que húmeda, los besos que William prodigaba, estaban subiendo de tono.

-Pis,pis, pis, hermanita, es urgente, deja eso, ya habrá tiempooooo.

Candy, de reojo, _deja de molestar entre dientes, aleteando para espantar a la araña panteonera, que la estaba molestando.

-Amor, pasa algo, te molesta algo, siento que estas distraídas, anda concéntrate.

-Sí, tu sigue, besando el cuello de Albert, el cual luchaba por quitar el sostén de Candy, _ esto es tan difícil, porque te pones estas cosas.

-Porque debo, ponerlas.

-Pis,pis, pis, Candy, te veo en el baño, deja esa calentura, es importante, brincándole en la espalda a William para molestarlo.

-Que pasa William, al ver que este se levantaba de la cama, tratando de quitarse algo de la espalda.

_No sé, algo me mordió, creo que me pica, no sé, deja voy por el botiquín para ponerme un ungüento, cuando la dejo sola.

-Diablos, Eliza, que te pasa, estaba en lo más emocionante, por fin me voy a costar con el hombre que he deseado por meses y tú no, nos dejas, que te pasa, deja de molestar.

-Hay Candy, será mejor que no lo hagas.

-Porque…

-Porque si tú te acuestas con él, William, va a morir, así que mejor no lo toques.

-Pero porque dices eso si no es solo deseo, yo lo amo y el me ama.

-Mira aquí tengo el libro de las reencarnaciones, créeme no debes seducirlo, si en verdad lo amas, déjalo, ese es tu destino, desde hace milenios, su amor está condenado.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno chicas ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia, gracias por su paciencia, pero realmente las otras historias me superan demasiado y a veces después de editar una, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y me es imposible escribir sobre otra historia.

Pero, aun así, aquí estamos, gracias por sus comentarios, esperen el próximo capítulo ya saben por la XEW, Radio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Mira aquí tengo el libro de las rencarnaciones, créeme no debes seducirlo, si en verdad lo amas, déjalo, ese es tu destino, desde hace milenios, su amor está condenado.

-Como dijiste, eso es verdad.

-Si vámonos de aquí, antes de que Niel llegue y encuentre a William quiere su sangre y no va a parar hasta encontrarlo, yo lo lleve a otro plano, pero no tardara en olerte ya sabes que es como un sabueso.

-Anda niña vamos.

-No, solo deja que me haga suya y ya nos vamos siiii, solo unos minutos.

-No ya vámonos, -abriendo un portal saliendo de ahí.

Cuando William salió buscando a Candy, ella no dejo ni rastro, solo se asomó por la ventana y nada, tuvo que darse una gran ducha para bajar las ganas con que lo dejo.

Bien dice Candy, ahora si dime que dice el libro de las reencarnaciones ya no me dejes con la duda.

\- **Lilit**, representada en muchas ilustraciones comouna bella mujer desnuda que abraza a una serpiente, la cual, entendemos, es la representación del mismísimo Satanás en el Jardín del Edén. Vaya digna hija de mi padre.

-Según cuenta el libro de las rencarnaciones,Lilit fue la esposa de Adán antes de la llegada de Eva**,** sin embargo, esta le abandonó y se marchó del Edén.

Adán y Lilit nunca encontraron la paz juntos, pues cuando él quería acostarse con ella, Lilit se negaba, considerando que la postura recostada que él exigía era ofensiva para ella. "¿Por qué he de recostarme debajo de ti? – preguntaba – Yo también fui hecha de polvo y, por consiguiente, soy igual que tú" Como hemos comentado, Dios otorga alas a Lilit y esta abandona el Paraíso ya que se sentía totalmente ignorada por su creador, renunciando así a él en un acto de soberbia y rebeldía. Lamentando la partida de su mujer, Adán le pidió a Dios que enviara tres ángeles en su búsqueda quienes pronto lograron ubicarla y le pidieron que retornara al Edén.

-Eliza, yo que tengo que ver con todo eso…

-Hay hermanita pues tu eres la reencarnación de ese demonio, por eso eres hija de mi padre, según aquí dice, que uno de los Ángeles que bajo a buscarte uno de ellos se enamoró de ti y no solo eso, te protegió de la ira de dios y dio sus alas a cambio de que te perdonara.

Si, ya sé que en la mitología te ponen como un ser infernal, pero no, solo eras una mujer enamorada ya que ese Ángel que te visitaba antes que tú te casaras con Adán era William, he ahí que ya no quisieras estar con él.

Puede decirse que desafiaste a dios, al no querer estar con su mejor obra, el primer hombre de la tierra, no, tu buscabas algo más celestial y ahí tu condena. Aquí dice que tu llevas reencarnado milenios cada cien años, en humana hasta que William te encontraba y se enamora de ti, una vez que ustedes se encuentran el muere de diferentes circunstancias.

Solo que fue perdonado, ya que él siempre te salva e inclusive daba la vida por ti, pero hasta hace aproximadamente un tiempo tu forma cambio ya que tu decidiste nacer como hija del señor de los infiernos, Dios pensó que por fin tú y William estarían separados, pero ya veo que no es así, la verdad hermana llevas muchos años siendo castigada, quizás ya es hora que te perdone no crees.

-Estoy jodida, como crees, si eso es lo que soy, eso quiere decir que yo nunca podre estar con él, Eliza eso quiere decir que por la eternidad soy maldecida y que jamás podre ser feliz.

-Achhhh no digas eso, me duele mis oídos, bueno aquí la cuestión es que es la hora de que le pidas perdón y que te deje alcanzar la fe, fe,fe…dad ya sabes eso..

-Bueno, pero ahora que William me recuerda, a lo mejor no quiere estar conmigo, me ha visto, ha visto lo que soy y no le gusta nada, - sentándose en cuclillas para meter su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Ya solo déjame pensar que hacer, por lo pronto debemos ir al infierno y despertar a papa, eso es lo importante, antes de que puedan sacar a Samael, si lo sacan de la cueva oscura créeme todo estará de cabeza, él se adueñara del mundo y la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno comenzara.

-Bien vamos dices que si no estoy con William el estará bien, entonces vamos con papa, ver que podemos hacer.

En el infierno Sara, estaba como enloquecida tratando de sacar a Samael, pero sin la gota de sangre no podía romper los sellos.

Cuando Candy y Eliza llegaron lo hicieron sigilosas de que no las vieran llegar, llegando hasta donde estaba El señor de los infiernos, muy dormido, buscaron por todos lados hasta que encontraron las fórmulas para despertarlo, la prepararon y se la dieron, solo que tardaría unas horas en que funcionara.

Fueron a buscar ayuda, de los demonios que le eran fieles a su señor y organizaron un ejército, para poder echar abajo lo que Sara quería hacer, solo que en el trayecto uno de los demonios las intercepto.

-Vaya, vaya las princesitas de papa, están aquí, mira nada más, sabes que mi ama, le va a dar gusto saber que las he encontrado. - tomándolas a ambas de la cintura para llevarlas ante Sara

-No, déjanos, suéltanos -gritaba Eliza.

Candy, trataba de soltarse, pero la fuerza de ese demonio era demasiado para ellas, cuando llegaron vieron que los sellos estaban a punto de romperse, solo hacía falta que una gota de sangre de un ser puro cayera para que hiciera efecto.

-Sara se acercó a Eliza la tomo de la cara y le dijo- de todos mis hijos tu eres la más inútil de todas, aun así, siempre te protegí y tú qué hiciste, solo desafiarme, eres una traicionera, pero sé que tienes esa gota, es mejor que me la des por la buena porque por la mala, no te va a gustar lo que te voy hacer.

-No madre, déjame yo no tengo nada.

-Sara comenzó a olerla, siiii, aquí está en tus dientes tú lo mordiste y esa gota la tienes aquí, extrayéndosela con todo y dientes, quedando una Eliza, totalmente chimuela.

-Made, leglesame mis lientes.

-No, así te quedarás un tiempo, hasta que sepas obedecerme.

Con la gota la puso en los sellos y automáticamente se abrió la cueva saliendo un Samael realmente furioso, en contra de todos.

-JAJJAJAJAJAJJ por fin soy libre, por fin podre ser todo lo que quiero hacer todo lo que quiero hacer, me vengare de todos y destruiré la tierra con la más hermosa criatura que hicieron para ofendernos, no más humanos, no más solo seremos nosotros reinando.

En el cielo, ya les llegaba las noticias de que en el infierno se debatía una batalla infernal y si no se detenía las cosas se podían salir de control y no solo eso, se podría extender al grado de que también se iniciara una en el cielo.

Los arcángeles se prepararon para la batalla, sacando sus espadas especiales para la batalla, pero faltaba uno que aún estaba en la tierra, era de suma importancia que estuviera con ellos, ese arcángel era…

-Estas seguro que debemos despertarlo, lleva así muchos milenios, sin saber quién es.

-Sí, sabes quién está en peligro en este momento, es un encargo que tenemos, solo el, la podrá proteger.

-No sé, es muy arriesgado, decidió dar sus alas por ella, aun así, no fue perdonada, ella, tu sabes es su perdición.

-Aun así, es mejor llamarlo, si no lo hacemos el pelear sin saber quién es y eso sería fatal para él y eso no me lo perdonaría.

-Tienes razón una vez que el sienta que ella está en peligro no dudara acudir ella y sin armas puede ser fatal, vamos por él.

William, estaba acostado en su habitación cuando sintió unas presencias celestiales, cuando se le presentaron solo le dijeron- debes venir con nosotros es hora que sepas quien eres, llevándoselo al cielo, para cuando despertó ya llevaba sus alas y su armadura.

-Ahora que sabes quién eres sabrás que te necesita, así que vamos, bajando hasta los infiernos para luchar consientes que esta batalla seria hasta la muerte.

Cuando Samael, salió tomo a Candy, y la puso en su bolsillo, tú te quedaras aquí, en lo que acabo con el mundo entero, iniciare la tercera guerra mundial y no solo eso, hare que lo hagan de la peor manera, los hare sufrir, con enfermedades, hambruna, guerra, catástrofes y lo peor muerte por doquier, yo reino aquí y tu mi bella dama, cuando acabe serás mi esposa, sí, mi gran esposa la cual me acompañara por el resto de la eternidad.

-No, gritaba, Candy, solo déjame ir, no quiero, me das asco.

-Cállate, ahora eres mía, solo mía jajaajjajajajaj, hiendo hasta donde el mundo para iniciar todo lo que tenía planeado.

-Eliza, en cuanto vio a los arcángeles les dijo para donde se dirigía Samael, ya que quería soltar muchas enfermedades y hambruna a los humanos, no solo eso, sino que quería hacer que las naciones pelearan entre sí, para iniciar la tercera guerra mundial.

Se fueron tras de Samael, para que no pudiera salir, se iniciaba una gran grieta para provocar un terrible terremoto, la tierra se comenzó abrir dejándose ver el infierno, la gente corría y gritaba ante esa visión aterradora, el gran monstruo estaba por salir, pero antes de que eso sucediera, los demás demonios comenzaron a luchar con los Ángeles y Arcángeles, en esa lucha se presentó el Señor de los infiernos, que cuando Samael, trato de salir este lo regreso, cerrando la grieta que había abierto.

La lucha se fue haciendo feroz, todos luchaban inclusive, era una lucha de demonio contra demonio, ya que algunos estaban de parte de su amo, el señor de los infiernos, solo se escuchaban el sonido de las espadas y el fuego arder.

William, en cuanto vio que Samael, que traía en su bolsa a Candy, se lanzó contra de él, pero este tenía una fuerza brutal, la cual no era nada para la fuerza de William, Candy al ver esto se transformó en lo que era, su piel negra con escamas y sus alas negras, ojos rojos, un demonio que pocos sabían que era de séptima generación, un grado mucho más alto que el de Samel, solo comenzó a luchar contra él.

-Vaya, nuestra linda princesita al fin despertó, ahora el sabrá quién eres y dejará de quererte.

-Solo me importa que este bien, no lo toques porque sabrás quien soy yo, realmente me he estado conteniendo, pero ya te llego tu hora, lanzando un poder insuperable en contra de Samael, que este al recibirlo se tuvo que proteger con su armadura, Candy le lanzaba todo su poder para poderlo vencer, hasta dejarlo completamente exhausto.

-William, igual luchaba contra otros demonios, pero uno de ellos lo hirió, al ver eso Candy, voltio para ver qué pasaba y en ese momento Samael, le lanzo una ráfaga de poder en contra de Candy, que la dejo inconsciente, William al ver esto fue hacia ella y la protegió con sus alas, Samael lanzaba su furia en contra de este, hasta casi quemarlo. En ese momento el señor de los infiernos le lanzo su fuerza hasta dejarlo inmóvil, hasta que lo minimizo y lo metió dentro de una botella, miro a William, lo apartó de su hija, se lo entrego a los arcángeles y tomo a su hija desmayada.

En ese momento la batalla paro, ya que al ser derrotado Samael, los demás demonios fueron fulminados con solo una mirada, el orden regresaba, inclusive Sara al ver a su esposo demasiado molesto dijo…

-Querido despertaste, estaba demasiado preocupada por ti, tu solo dormiste y yo, no sabía qué hacer, sin ti aquí con esta revolución, en tu contra que yo solo.

-Sara, mírame, ves esto- su mano diciendo silencio, no es así.

-Sí, querido.

-Bien, me desafiaste y no solo eso, te pusiste en mi contra, me traicionaste, te metiste con lo único preciado que yo tenía, así que mi furia contra ti será implacable, dejaras de ser mi esposa y te convertirás en un paracito, del cual me voy a encargar que nunca vuelvas a tener el poder que te he dado, te convertiré en algo en lo que jamás podrás moverte y en un lugar que siempre has detestado, convirtiéndola en gárgola que poso en una iglesia importante para los humanos.

-Los Ángeles, dejaron el infierno tras la batalla, llevándose con ellos a William, estaba demasiado lastimado, sus alas fueron completamente fulminadas y su alma demasiado deteriorada, al grado que no sabían si podría volver a ser el Arcángel que era, tal vez ni siquiera podría ser Ángel.

Candy, cuando despertó estaba devastada, al encontrarse sola en ese lugar su forma humana la había perdido, ya no era lo que alguna vez fue, a presentarse con su padre el solo dijo.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Candy, solo dijo_ esto es lo que soy, verdad.

-Sí, hija te había mantenido oculta, porque no eres cualquier demonio, eres uno que siempre ha tenido un inmenso poder, pero estaba dormido, al nacer a través de tu madre tu forma humana se hizo se presente de nuevo, podría ocultar tu verdad, pero ahora ya no será posible, lo siento.

Candy, lloraba amargamente, ya no podría regresar al mundo de los humanos jamás, ni podría ver a William, eso estaba fuera de su alcance, un mundo los separaba, en cuanto pasaban los días Candy, estaba cada vez más triste, solo lloraba.

-Ya elmanita, deja de llolal, una Eliza aun chimuela, ya que, con sus dientes, su padre le hizo la cascara de gárgola a su madre y aparte la castigo, por haber robado el libro de las reencarnaciones, sus dientes tardarían un tiempo en salir.

-Eliza, amo a William, no sé cómo esta, no sé si está bien, eso me tiene en este estado, no puedo regresar aun al mundo de los humanos, no podre cambiar mi forma, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaré así, necesito saber ¿Cómo está?

Su padre que había seguido el sufrimiento de su hija, busco terreno neutral para hablar con el señor supremo.

-Dime a que debo tu visita.

-Sabes a que vine, mi hija está sufriendo y no puedo verla así.

-Sabes que su castigo, aun no tiene perdón.

-Lo sé, pero entiéndela, solo se enamoró, ¿Qué acaso no es lo que tú, siempre has enseñado, que, si el amor es fuerte, puede romper cualquier barrera?

-Ella ya tenía un esposo, el cual yo elegí para ella y Lilit decidió que no lo quería, posando sus ojos en un Ángel, dejando mi mejor creación, que quería la tenía que castigar, me desafío y no solo eso, dejo el paraíso que había hecho para ella.

Si, ella hubiera acudido a mí, me lo hubiera informado, tal vez yo a hubiera entendido, pero al desafiarme, me enfurecí.

-Bueno no fue la única que te desafío, digo Eva, no era una perita en dulce jajjajaajaja, ya vez con lo que salió, al querer igualarse a ti.

-Ya, ya sea por donde vas, está bien la perdonare, pero ya no será demonio, ni tampoco estará en el cielo.

-Bueno y entonces donde la mandaras, ella está sufriendo por amor y sabes bien por quien.

-Sí, lo sé, el también ya no podrá ser Ángel, al menos no inmediatamente, está muy lastimado, todo llevara su tiempo, así que esta es mi decisión.

Tanto William como Candy, nacerán en el mundo terrenal, no sé, aun en que época, ni sé en qué país, ni que estatus, sufrirán como cualquier humano, si su amor es muy fuerte como dicen, ellos se rencontraran una y otra vez hasta que puedan culminar su amor, yo no me voy a meter y te pido lo mismo, así que despídete de tu hija, ya que, al término de su vida, si lleva una vida digna y es juzgada como humano, pueda que terminen en el cielo, como los demás.

-Te lo agradezco, sé que tengo que dejarla ir, pero es lo mejor para ella, no puedo verla tan devastada como esta.

-Otra cosa, Samael, ¿Dónde lo tienes?

-En esta botella, dámelo me servirá algún día, cuando la humanidad este corrompida, lo voy a lanzar a la tierra, para que haga lo que tanto le gusta hacer, pero eso yo lo decidiré a su tiempo. A veces la humanidad me exaspera tienen todo para poder subsistir y lo único que pido es un poco de fe, pero tal parce que se les olvida que existo.

-mmm mejor ni le sigas, ya me voy a mi guarida, antes de que me agarres de paño de lágrimas.

-Oye antes de que te vayas, devuélvele los dientes a Eliza, me ayuda a desaparecer lacras en la tierra, de esos que no deben estar entre la humanidad, hace un buen trabajo, me extraña que aún, no se dé cuenta que es un Ángel.

-Ni que se entere, capas que muere si lo sabe, si, le levantare el castigo, ya sabía que la necesitabas.

Ya en el infierno, -Candy hija, ven tomate esta medicina, te hará bien.

-Medicina, ¿para qué?

\- Solo tómatelo te hará bien, dándole un beso en la frente, en señal de despido, al hacerlo Candy, se desmayó tornándose en su forma humana, poniéndola en un campo de visión, donde un Ángel bajo por ella.

-Señor, tengo instrucciones precisas.

-¿Sabes a donde la llevaran?.

-No, la verdad, ese trabajo lo hará el mismo.

-Está bien, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente- se feliz hija, solo se feliz.

William, en el cielo despertaba, ya sin alas y Gabriel se acercó a él, debo decirte algo.

-Es Candy, ¿le paso algo? - dime ella está bien.

-Sí, ella está bien, ahora ya debe estar por cruzar al mundo de los humanos, donde tú la deberás encontrar, no dudo, que su amor triunfara y no solo eso, que terminaran juntos, por fin fue perdonada, anda prepárate para que vayas a su encuentro.

Dos almas, llegaban al mundo en una época donde se reencontrarían.

Una niña de seis años corría hacia una colina, muy triste ya que su amiga le había escrito para informarle que era su última carta, solo se lanzó a la hierba a llorar desconsolada.

William, escucho un llanto y vio un camino hacia una colina, donde vio una pequeña niña llorando.

-¿Porque lloras pecosa?, que acaso no sabes, que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras, la niña solo lo miro con expectación, se reflejó en esos ojos verdes y vio su carita llena de pecas.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-Quien crees que soy.

-Pareces un astronauta, eres varón, pero usas falda y tienes una pipa con un estómago, ¿acaso eres del espacio?

-Yo del espacio.

-No, no; soy un muchacho, no es una falda, es un kilt, vestimenta típica de Escocia y esto es una gaita un instrumento musical, mira se toca de esta manera.

-jajajajajj -el sonido es parecido a un montón de caracoles arrastrándose.

-jajjajaajja riendo- caracoles arrastrándose- Jajajajajajja.

-He mi carta Candy, corriendo tras su carta, quiero seguir escuchando más de esos ca-ra- co-les- ¿dónde está el chico? ¡habrá sido un sueño!, si él, era como un príncipe, al ver en el suelo una pequeña insignia levantándola –tin, tin, tin, o no es un sueño, es mi príncipe de la colina, si lo buscare, sé que lo encontrare.

Así, llegaron dos almas donde se encontrarían y se reencontrarían una y otra vez, hasta que al final encontraran la felicidad, pero esa historia tú ya la conoces, no esa así…

Fin…

Chicas se que me tarde pero la verdad estuve un buen bloqueada, no tenia idea como continuar, espero y les guste el final.

Ya saben las espero por la XEW, Radio para la próxima historia.


End file.
